


What we save, saves us

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has bad timing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pidge doesn't like camping, Science Fiction, Worried Keith (Voltron), canonverse, lance is a good boy, lance sings, let Shiro rest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Com'è potuto succedere?! »La voce di Shiro, resa sferzante dalla frustrazione, risuonò per il ponte di comando del castello. Il Paladino Nero lo stava percorrendo a grandi passi ormai da diversi minuti, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e l'espressione tormentata. Keith sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai accusato direttamente, ma poteva leggere nel suo sguardo tutta la fiducia che aveva riposto in lui venire tradita.« Avrei dovuto esserci io con lei! »Keith s'irrigidì e distolse istintivamente gli occhi: non riusciva a sostenerne lo sguardo, non con quel senso di colpa a gravargli sulla coscienza. Si era offerto di andare al posto di Shiro per tenerlo al sicuro, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato un risvolto del genere. Pidge era dispersa, non riuscivano a raggiungerla nemmeno con il canale di comunicazione del castello, e la cosa peggiore era che lui aveva avuto solo una minima esitazione prima di abbandonarla al suo destino. Avrebbe potuto affermare che era rientrato per seguire gli ordini, per essere di supporto a tutti loro, ma la realtà era un'altra: non era stato all'altezza del suo compito.





	What we save, saves us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Note: Le canzoni citate sono "Sale el sol" di Shakira e "Hero" di Enrique Iglesias.  
> Beta: Leryu & Myst

Il Castello dei Leoni stava attraversando una fitta nebulosa in quel periodo. Da giorni non vi erano avvistamenti di navi Galra e regnava un'atmosfera tranquilla. Fin troppo tranquilla a dire il vero. Gli abitanti iniziavano a provare una certa ansia da mancanza di notizie. Non era mai bene ignorare dove si trovasse il proprio nemico e cosa stesse architettando, a maggior ragione se il nemico in questione era l'aspirante conquistatore dell'intero universo.  
Hunk passava il suo tempo chiuso in cucina a preparare quanto di più interessante potessero fornire le risorse gastronomiche del castello. Keith si era concentrato così tanto sul programma di allenamento che persino lui ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Pidge aveva fatto almeno quattro volte la scansione completa dei sistemi d'attacco e di difesa del castello, correggendo tutti i possibili bug, le imperfezioni e gli eventuali problemi, finendo poi per mettersi di nuovo a studiare l'alteano. Lance aveva scoperto che la piscina della nave non era poi così male, per quanto bizzarra, ed era diventato il suo rifugio preferito in quei giorni strani. Persino Allura, di solito sempre pronta a dispensare consigli su come impiegare al meglio il tempo che avevano a disposizione, dava segni d'insofferenza. Tutta quella calma era inspiegabile.  
Per questo motivo, la notizia, portata da Shiro, che dalla sala comandi era stata captata una richiesta d'aiuto, venne accolta quasi con sollievo: la possibilità di fare qualcosa di concreto per soccorrere chi fosse in difficoltà era del tutto preferibile a quella quiete apparente.  
Il pianeta in questione, nella cui orbita stavano transitando, prendeva il nome di Silvarboris ed era abitato, secondo le informazioni del database, da una razza pacifica. L'80% delle terre emerse era ricoperto di foreste e, per qualche motivo, ricordava il pianeta dove per tanti anni era stato occultato il Leone Verde. Anche gli abitanti in qualche modo richiamavano alla memoria quelli che avevano incontrato precedentemente.  
« É strano. » commentò Allura davanti al segnale, codificato chiaramente come una richiesta di soccorso. « Su questo pianeta non dovrebbero essere presenti tecnologie tali da permettere la comunicazione spaziale. »  
« Forse il database del castello non è aggiornato? Dopo diecimila anni... » ipotizzò Lance dubbioso, attirandosi un'occhiataccia generale.  
« Il database è a posto, e anche lo scanner planetario, li ho controllati almeno due volte nei quattro check-up che ho fatto. » obiettò Pidge scuotendo la testa. « Non capisco perché non rilevi la provenienza di quel segnale, forse c'è una barriera o qualcosa di simile... »  
« In ogni caso si tratta di una richiesta d'aiuto, qualcuno potrebbe essere stato attaccato dai Galra ed essere in pericolo. É nostro dovere intervenire. » chiarì Shiro e tutti si trovarono d'accordo.  
Senza dati su cui basarsi non era però possibile preparare un piano d'azione, quindi stabilirono di mandare qualcuno in avanscoperta.  
« Andrò io! » esclamò Pidge. « Su Green è montato un sistema di rilevazione molto sensibile ed in grado di captare anche i segnali più deboli e disturbati. Di certo potrà essere utile a capire da dove proviene questo messaggio. »  
« Verrò con te. » si offrì subito Shiro, consapevole del fatto che non fosse sicuro mandarla da sola su un pianeta inesplorato, per quanto il suo leone fosse in grado di sostenere qualunque scontro. « In due sarà meno pericoloso e potremo scandagliare una superficie maggiore in meno tempo. »  
Proprio mentre finiva di parlare, Keith fece un passo avanti con espressione seria.  
« Se si tratta di velocità di ricognizione, allora lascia che sia io ad andare. Red è una scheggia e insieme a Green è il più piccolo dei leoni, daremo meno nell'occhio e torneremo presto per studiare un piano d'azione. »  
Shiro fu sul punto di obiettare, ma vedendo che il resto del gruppo e soprattutto Allura non avevano rimostranze, non insistette oltre e lasciò che fosse il pilota più giovane ad uscire. In tutta sincerità, un po' l'idea lo preoccupava. Avrebbe preferito essere presente per ogni eventualità, ma si fidava di Keith ed era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di proteggere Pidge in caso di necessità. Anzi, a ripensarci, si disse sorridendo tra sé, era quasi più probabile il contrario: quella ragazzina non si era posta remore nemmeno quando aveva affrontato un Galra grosso tre volte lei.

Silvarboris avrebbe dovuto essere ricoperto di foreste, invece, man mano che si avvicinavano, si rivelava molto più brullo di quanto si aspettassero. Le acque rivestivano una percentuale del pianeta decisamente inferiore a quanto il database del castello indicava e le parti verdi erano limitate ad una zona verso nord. Sembrava che sulla maggior parte della superficie emersa fosse in atto un'allarmante desertificazione.  
« Ricevi qualcosa? » chiese Keith, comunicando direttamente con il Leone Verde che volava a fianco del suo.  
« Ancora niente. » rispose Pidge.  
Dal tono era chiaro quanto fosse concentrata sulla scansione del territorio. Proprio per questo motivo, Keith si stupì di sentir chiamare il proprio nome di lì a pochi minuti, con un'inflessione del tutto differente.  
« Che c'è? Hai visto qualcosa? »  
« No, solo... volevo ringraziarti per essere stato così premuroso verso Shiro. »  
Quelle parole lasciarono il ragazzo perplesso. Aveva agito principalmente d'istinto, come faceva sempre, e basandosi sull'effettiva realtà dei fatti. Certo, poteva essere interpretata come una premura, e in parte era davvero così, ma...  
« Ultimamente Shiro mi sembra molto stanco, è sempre teso e preoccupato e tutta questa situazione gli pesa un sacco. Quindi mi ha fatto piacere che tu gli abbia dato la possibilità di riposarsi un po'. »  
Keith sviò lo sguardo verso il basso, come se lei potesse vederlo, vagamente imbarazzato dalla piega che stava prendendo il discorso.  
« No, ehm... Voglio dire, sì, certo, è bene che Shiro riposi a dovere. É il nostro leader, non possiamo permetterci che abbia dei... cedimenti. »  
« Anch'io sono più tranquilla quando so che è al sicuro. »  
Le parole di Pidge lo raggiunsero insieme ad una risatina sommessa ma priva di scherno che allentò il suo disagio: raramente lui e il Paladino Verde avevano parlato davvero, ma sapere di avere entrambi a cuore la sorte di Shiro glielo faceva percepire molto più affine.  
Per il resto della discesa non toccarono più l'argomento e Keith gliene fu grato: aveva la sensazione che, se avessero proseguito a parlare, sarebbe arrivato a porsi delle domande che, prive delle dovute risposte, avrebbero finito per diventare scomode.  
« Tu esplora l'emisfero sud, io vado a nord. » si limitò ad indicare Pidge, di nuovo completamente concentrata sulla missione. « Teniamoci in contatto. »  
« Roger. »  
Keith fece virare il proprio leone verso sud ed attivò la visione periferica dagli schermi. Davanti a lui si apriva un'immensa distesa rocciosa dove non spuntava neanche un filo d'erba. A prima vista si sarebbe detto un oceano prosciugato e l'aspetto desolato dell'intero paesaggio non lasciava presagire  la presenza di vita.  
Compiendo la ricognizione in cerchi concentrici sempre più ampi, giunse a vedere anche oltre l'equatore del pianeta, ma la situazione non sembrava migliorare: ovunque era solo terra secca e brulla, roccia scura e polvere.  
« Pidge! » chiamò, sperando di ricevere notizie migliori. « Hai trovato qualcosa? Qui è tutto morto.»  
La voce della compagna gli giunse bizzarramente in lontananza, come se si fosse allontanata dalla console di comando del suo leone.  
« C'è una piccola zona verde al polo nord del pianeta. » la sentì dire. « É incredibile, Keith! É una foresta circondata dal deserto! Non avevo mai visto niente di simile! Scendo a dare un'occhiata più da vicino! »  
« Aspettami, ti raggiungo. Non fare mosse avventate. »  
Keith fece appena in tempo a rispondere che un'esplosione nel cielo sopra di lui lo fece irrigidire e voltare di scatto. Era successo qualcosa al castello?  
La risposta giunse un istante dopo tramite la voce di Allura dal canale di comunicazione principale.  
« Keith! Pidge! Rientrate immediatamente! Una nave pattuglia di Galra ci sta attaccando, abbiamo bisogno anche del vostro supporto! »  
Bastò il tono della principessa a chiarire che la situazione non era rosea e il suo istinto reagì prima della razionalità, azionando il comando che fece spiccare un balzo al Leone Rosso verso l'atmosfera.  
« Pidge, andiamo! Hanno bisogno di noi! »  
Le esplosioni nell'atmosfera si susseguivano una dopo l'altra ad un ritmo troppo serrato e, lì per lì, nella foga di accorrere in soccorso dei compagni, Keith non badò alla risposta che tardava di troppi minuti. Solo quando realizzò di essere solo nell'orbita attorno a Silvarboris, frenò l'avanzata del leone, allarmato.  
« Pidge? » chiamò di nuovo. « Pidge, ci sei? Mi ricevi? »  
Il silenzio pesante dall'altra parte era preoccupante.  
« Pidge! Che sta succedendo?! »  
Invertendo la rotta, indirizzò nuovamente Red verso l'atmosfera, ma la voce di Allura lo raggiunse di nuovo, pressante.  
« Keith, Pidge! Rientrate immediatamente, è un ordine! »  
« Allura! Non riesco a mettermi in contatto con Pidge! Non è... »  
« Cosa? Keith- »  
Il rombo improvviso di un'esplosione interruppe la comunicazione e il pilota del Leone Rosso si ritrovò con solo un forte ronzio nelle orecchie.  
« Allura? Allura! »  
Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave che aveva interrotto il collegamento e Keith si ritrovò a dibattersi nel dubbio: tornare da Pidge per vedere cos'era capitato o precipitarsi dai compagni in difficoltà? Shiro era là e stava combattendo, molto probabilmente era in pericolo e gli unici a poterlo aiutare erano Lance e Hunk. Non che non si fidasse dei compagni, dopo tante battaglie affrontate insieme sapeva che si trattava di persone su cui poter contare, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che avrebbe preferito essere presente. L'indecisione durò una manciata di secondi, dopodiché invertì di nuovo la traiettoria di volo e si lanciò verso il castello, sperando ardentemente che non fosse successo niente alla compagna e che si trattasse solo di un problema alle comunicazioni.

« Com'è potuto succedere?! »  
La voce di Shiro, resa sferzante dalla frustrazione, risuonò per il ponte di comando del castello. Il Paladino Nero lo stava percorrendo a grandi passi ormai da diversi minuti, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e l'espressione tormentata. Keith sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai accusato direttamente, ma poteva leggere nel suo sguardo tutta la fiducia che aveva riposto in lui venire tradita.  
« Avrei dovuto esserci io con lei! »  
Keith s'irrigidì e distolse istintivamente gli occhi: non riusciva a sostenerne lo sguardo, non con quel senso di colpa a gravargli sulla coscienza. Si era offerto di andare al posto di Shiro per tenerlo al sicuro, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato un risvolto del genere. Pidge era dispersa, non riuscivano a raggiungerla nemmeno con il canale di comunicazione del castello, e la cosa peggiore era che lui aveva avuto solo una minima esitazione prima di abbandonarla al suo destino. Avrebbe potuto affermare che era rientrato per seguire gli ordini, per essere di supporto a tutti loro, ma la realtà era un'altra: non era stato all'altezza del suo compito.  
Affranto, chinò la testa, pronto a ricevere qualunque accusa, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla che già l'altro si stava scusando.  
« Perdonatemi, ho esagerato. Non volevo dire che... » iniziò passandosi una mano sul volto, evidentemente segnato dalla fatica della battaglia e dall'ansia.  
« Paladini, andate a riposare. » li interruppe Allura. « Lo scontro è stato pesante e, mentre tentiamo di ripristinare le difese del castello, farò partire una scansione di Silvarboris alla ricerca del Leone Verde. Vi chiamerò appena avrò notizie. »  
Keith avrebbe voluto protestare che non intendeva starsene con le mani in mano mentre un suo compagno poteva essere in pericolo, e Shiro stesso diede voce a quell'intento.  
« Non lascerò questa sala finché non sapremo qualcosa! » esclamò, ma l'espressione della principessa era irremovibile.  
« Non è un consiglio. Mi riferisco soprattutto a te, Shiro. »  
Il suo tono era asciutto, vibrante di comando, tanto che nemmeno il Paladino Nero poté obiettare ulteriormente.  
Non potendo far altro che fidarsi di lei e degli scanner del castello, Keith si risolse quindi ad obbedire all'ordine di ritirarsi nella propria stanza. Mentre attraversava l'ultimo corridoio che portava agli alloggi, venne raggiunto da Lance, con ancora addosso la tuta da pilota e il casco blu in mano.  
« Ehi, amico, non fare quella faccia. Mi hai salvato la pelle là fuori, ti ringrazio! »  
Era raro che Lance ammettesse di aver avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno, a maggior ragione se si trattava di Keith, e ancora più raro era che lo ringraziasse. Tuttavia, la situazione era stata lungi dall'essere rosea finché il Leone Rosso non era intervenuto in battaglia.  
La nave Galra citata da Allura si era rivelata più agguerrita del previsto e armata di tutto punto, compreso un cannone a ioni simile a quello utilizzato da Sendak e svariati piccoli caccia. Quando Keith era giunto sul posto, uno dei propulsori del castello era completamente in avaria e Shiro, a bordo del Leone Nero, stava facendo tutto il possibile per difenderlo. Hunk e Lance erano stati divisi e messi alle strette dai caccia. Lance, in particolare, stava passando un gran brutto quarto d'ora, circondato dai Galra e con il raggio congelante del Leone Blu fuori uso. Keith era arrivato appena in tempo per evitare che il cannone a ioni lo colpisse, ma la battaglia era stata comunque ardua da vincere. Per sconfiggere agevolmente la nave Galra sarebbe stato sufficiente formare Voltron, ma senza Pidge e il Leone Verde era impossibile, quindi si erano ritrovati a combattere tutti allo stremo delle forze. Era stato un mezzo miracolo che ne fossero usciti solamente con guasti e danni tecnici.  
« Keith...? »  
La voce di Lance lo riportò alla realtà. Certo, era felice che lì al castello stessero tutti bene, ma questo non cambiava la realtà dei fatti.  
« Non sono riuscito a proteggerla... » si ritrovò a mormorare, abbattuto.  
« Oh, andiamo, quello che è successo non è affatto colpa tua. E lascia che te lo dica uno che non esiterebbe ad incolparti dell'esistenza del male nel mondo. » ribatté Lance con espressione condiscendente.  
« Ah, no? E di chi lo sarebbe allora? »  
« Senti un po'...! »  
Un rumore di passi nel corridoio interruppe l'esclamazione del Paladino Blu, inducendolo ad afferrare Keith per un braccio e a trascinarlo nella propria stanza, bloccando la porta.  
« Non è il caso di discutere di responsabilità a portata di orecchio di qualcuno che potrebbe fraintendere. » si giustificò. « E smettila di fare l'eroe tragico e tormentato della situazione. In quel momento non potevi fare altro, le circostanze erano abbastanza disperate e l'ordine di Allura è stato chiaro. Non hai abbandonato nessuno. »  
Keith rimase immobile, lo sguardo basso a fissare il pavimento: Lance poteva dire quello che voleva, le circostanze non cambiavano. Anzi, molto probabilmente _lui_ sarebbe tornato indietro a vedere cos'era successo a Pidge – con conseguenze potenzialmente tragiche per chi aveva invocato soccorso.  
« Shiro non la pensa così. » riuscì infine a dire. « Si fidava di me e io... »  
« Dunque stiamo parlando di Shiro? » lo interruppe Lance più bruscamente di quanto si aspettasse. « Dici di sentirti in colpa ma il problema non è l'aver abbandonato Pidge su un pianeta sconosciuto, bensì cosa ne pensi Shiro? Perché se è questo il problema, allora... »  
« No! »  
« Sì, invece. Ascoltami bene, Kitty-boy, non so se l'hai notato, ma le reazioni di Shiro a qualunque cosa coinvolga Pidge ultimamente non sono, per così dire, particolarmente pacate. » continuò Lance ammorbidendo il tono.  
Non sembrava più così seccato, quanto piuttosto preoccupato, ed era così strano, dal punto di vista di Keith, che una persona come Lance lo fosse, che non poté fare a meno di prestare attenzione. Lasciò addirittura che, con le mani sulle sue spalle, lo inducesse a sedersi sul proprio letto e finì per sentirsi come un bambino di fronte all'ennesima ramanzina.  
« É perché si sente responsabile... » tentò di rispondere, nonostante una certa titubanza. « Anche verso la sua famiglia dispersa. »  
« Sì, sì, come ti pare, tante belle parole, ma non credo che sia quello il punto. » lo zittì Lance con un gesto della mano che sembrava voler spazzare via qualcosa di poco conto. « Quello che volevo dire è: Pidge ha la testa sulle spalle, più di tutti quanti noi messi assieme, e sa cavarsela. Sono convinto che se fosse davvero in pericolo avrebbe già trovato un modo per togliersi dai guai. É forte, quella ragazza, l'abbiamo vista fare cose incredibili. Questo non significa che ce ne laveremo le mani, ovviamente, ma fasciarsi la testa prima del tempo è inutile, dovrebbe capirlo anche Shiro. E adesso smettila di farmi fare quello assennato, non è il mio ruolo! »  
Lance incrociò le braccia sul petto e mise il broncio, atteggiamento così fuori contesto che strappò a Keith un sorrisetto.  
« Ora resta qui e vedi di riposare un po', sarebbe un problema se collassassi durante la missione di salvataggio. » lo sentì borbottare ancora.  
« Qui? In camera tua? »  
Lance si voltò di scatto, leggermente rosso sulla punta delle orecchie.  
« Perché? Che problema c'è? Io starò... starò lì, su quella sedia! »  
Si lasciò cadere con malagrazia su un sedile in un angolo, tornando ad incrociare le braccia.  
« Non voglio sentir volare una mosca! »

Quando Keith riaprì gli occhi, la stanza era avvolta dalla penombra, tanto che impiegò qualche istante a realizzare di non trovarsi nella propria. Se quella era la stanza di Lance, era probabile che fosse stato il compagno ad abbassare le luci o forse, più semplicemente, si trattava del sistema di regolazione automatica del castello. Lentamente spostò lo sguardo alla propria destra e scoprì di non essere solo nel piccolo letto: a pochi centimetri dal suo viso si trovava quello di Lance, le lunghe ciglia abbassate e le labbra appena dischiuse in un respiro leggero. Keith rimase a fissarlo, ancora intontito dal sonno, tentando di razionalizzare la situazione: si trovava nel letto di Lance, sdraiato tra il muro e il corpo dell'amico e non ricordava assolutamente quando quest'ultimo lo avesse raggiunto. Probabilmente doveva essersi coricato facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, cosa assai complicata, considerando il suo sonno leggero. Quindi ora se ne stava lì, ad un palmo dal suo naso in quel letto troppo piccolo per due, pacificamente addormentato come chi non ha un problema al mondo. Quel pensiero gli riportò bruscamente alla mente il motivo per cui era stato spedito a riposare e tutto quello che era successo, costringendolo a trattenersi dal balzare in piedi e correre nella sala comandi in cerca di notizie. Avrebbe potuto spingere Lance giù dal letto o scavalcarlo ma era anche vero, rifletté, che se l'altro si trovava lì significava che nel frattempo non vi erano stati aggiornamenti allarmanti. Chissà quanto tempo era passato?  
Mentre rifletteva su come muoversi, un bussare ripetuto alla porta della stanza attirò la sua attenzione.  
« Lance! Lance, ci sei? Non dirmi che stai ancora dormendo? Datti una mossa, la principessa ha trovato qualcosa! »  
Era la voce di Hunk, non potevano perdere altro tempo a poltrire. Keith si alzò a sedere ma, invece di spintonare con malagrazia il compagno, si ritrovò, quasi senza rendersene conto, ad appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla e a scuoterlo leggermente.  
« Lance... svegliati. »  
In quell'atmosfera ovattata non se la sentiva nemmeno di alzare la voce, nonostante l'urgenza.  
L'altro ragazzo batté le palpebre un paio di volte e, di riflesso, distese un braccio per stiracchiarsi mentre si girava sulla schiena.  
« Mmmh...? Keith... »  
Gli occhi azzurri di Lance misero a fuoco il volto dell'altro e Keith si stupì di vedergli accennare un mezzo sorriso.  
« Buongiorno. Beh, non so se sia esattamente giorno ma... ben svegliato. Meno male che non volevi riposare, sei crollato come un sacco di patate. »  
Si stiracchiò di nuovo, allontanandosi i capelli dagli occhi.  
« Bene! Sorgi e brilla, l'universo ha bisogno di noi! Andiamo a sentire che novità ci sono. »  
Keith avrebbe potuto rispondere con le peggiori battute pungenti del suo repertorio ma, in quel momento, non gliene veniva in mente nemmeno una. Avrebbe potuto precipitarsi fuori, ignorandolo, ma non stava suonando nessun allarme e Hunk non sembrava angosciato, quindi non avrebbe avuto nessuna scusa per farlo.  
« Sì, diamoci da fare. » fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, mentre l'altro riaccendeva le luci toccando un paio di pulsanti e si rassettava i vestiti.  
Erano già sulla porta quando si trovò a mormorare uno stentato: « Lance... ti ringrazio. »  
« E di che? Non eri tu a dire che avevamo legato? » fu la risposta, seguita da un occhiolino e da un sorrisetto ironico. « Su, diamoci una mossa! »  
Quando giunsero sul ponte di comando erano già tutti presenti e Allura stava spiegando la situazione ad un sempre più teso Shiro.  
Il Leone Verde era stato rintracciato dallo scanner planetario del castello e risultava trovarsi proprio nel polo nord di Silvarboris, dove era situata la foresta in mezzo al deserto che Pidge aveva individuato. Inoltre, sembrava che anche la richiesta d'aiuto, captata in precedenza, provenisse dallo stesso punto: quello che non era chiaro era come fosse possibile che ora fosse individuabile e in precedenza no.  
« Pidge sta bene? Hai parlato con lei? » intervenne Shiro, visibilmente ansioso.  
La principessa scosse la testa, desolata.  
« Mi dispiace, non riesco a mettermi in contatto con lei. Probabilmente non è a bordo del suo leone e non indossa il casco. Ma lo scanner rileva la presenza di vita biologica in quella zona, se è abitata può essere che siano entrati in contatto. »  
« Oppure che si sia trattato di una trappola. »  
Il tono di Shiro era cupo, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.  
« É anomalo che non si faccia sentire per così tanto tempo, se i sistemi di comunicazione fossero stati danneggiati so che sarebbe stata in grado di ripararli. Dobbiamo andare a prenderla! »  
Quando si voltò per avviarsi verso l'hangar del proprio leone, Keith ne incrociò inavvertitamente lo sguardo: aveva un'aria tremendamente stanca e delle profonde occhiaie. Nonostante questo, gli si avvicinò sollecito.  
« Keith, stai bene? Sei riuscito a dormire un po'? »  
Il ragazzo sviò istintivamente il suo sguardo, mentre le parole dette in precedenza gli tornavano alla mente. L'idea di aver deluso Shiro lo faceva sentire male, ma il pensiero che, nonostante tutto, quest'ultimo si preoccupasse ancora per lui era anche peggio. Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli e rassicurarlo, dire che andava tutto bene o il loro lavoro di squadra avrebbe finito per risentirne, ma le parole non ne volevano sapere di uscire.  
« Ha dormito come un sasso, garantisco personalmente! »  
L'esclamazione di Lance fece voltare tutti nella sua direzione con espressioni stupite.  
« Che c'è? » fece il pilota del Leone Blu, come se non ci fosse stato nulla di strano nella sua uscita.  
« Siete arrivati insieme... » commentò Hunk alzando un sopracciglio.  
Se Keith iniziava a sentirsi a disagio, Lance, probabilmente, non conosceva il significato di quella parola.  
« E allora? Ha dormito nella mia stanza, volevo assicurarmi che riposasse davvero. É un modo come un altro per legare, no? » ribatté allargando le braccia. « Piuttosto, Shiro, sei tu ad avere l'aria di non aver chiuso occhio. »  
Il Paladino Nero sospirò.  
« Riposerò come si deve quando Katie sarà di nuovo con noi. »  
Katie. Certo, si disse Keith realizzando solo in quel momento il vero motivo delle reazioni esasperate del compagno, ora era tutto chiaro.  
Mentre tutti prendevano posizione per raggiungere i rispettivi leoni, Allura si premurò di raccomandare loro la maggiore attenzione possibile.  
« Lance, ricorda che il raggio congelante è ancora fuori uso, hai solo i laser. Per sistemarlo avremmo avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di Pidge. Hunk, fai attenzione all'armatura, il suo rinforzo non è stato bilanciato. Servivano i calcoli nel computer di Pidge. E, Shiro, i propulsori del Leone Nero... »  
« Immagino che per bilanciarli fosse necessario l'aiuto di Pidge. Non preoccuparti, me la caverò. »  
Allura sorrise mestamente.  
« Mi dispiace, ma sono sicura che stia bene. Vedrai che presto sarà di nuovo con noi. »  
« La riporterò a casa, costi quel che costi! » esclamò Shiro, e senza aggiungere altro azionò il meccanismo che l'avrebbe portato all'hangar.

Dopo aver comunicato a Keith le sue intenzioni, Pidge aveva fatto planare il Leone Verde verso la foresta e, più scendeva, più si meravigliava di quanto questa fosse rigogliosa, nonostante si trovasse nel bel mezzo di un deserto. Nel momento in cui si era avvicinata alle prime fronde, aveva avuto la stranissima sensazione di aver attraversato qualcosa di inconsistente, come un piccolo schiocco risuonato vicino all'orecchio. Lì per lì vi aveva badato poco e aveva proseguito la ricognizione, finché non aveva captato la richiesta d'aiuto che era giunta al castello. Attivando il codificatore del Leone Verde, era riuscita a decifrare alcune parole, riconoscendo termini come “armonia perduta”, “Signora della foresta” e “soccorso”. Laggiù doveva esserci davvero qualcuno in pericolo.  
« Keith, ho trovato il segnale! Dovremmo davvero scendere a vedere. Keith? Keith, ci sei? » aveva chiamato, non riuscendo però più a rilevare nessuna traccia del Leone Rosso e del suo pilota.  
In realtà non riceveva più nessun tipo di comunicazione, quindi aveva tentato, non senza un certo senso di ansia, di tornare indietro. Il problema era sorto nel momento in cui il Leone Verde aveva cozzato contro qualcosa di invisibile che sembrava ricoprire l'intera zona e gli aveva impedito di allontanarsi. Pidge aveva addirittura tentato di spararvi contro con i laser, ma non era servito a niente: era ormai chiaro che si trattasse di una sorta di barriera che lasciava entrare ma non uscire. Il dubbio che si trattasse di una trappola le era balenato in mente come una spia d'allarme ma, allo stesso tempo, pensava che una richiesta d'aiuto così accorata non potesse essere che autentica. Era un azzardo, ma in quel momento non poteva fare altro che scendere con il Leone Verde fino ad atterrare in una piccola radura, ed avventurarsi a piedi con l'idea di esplorare i dintorni.  
Sentendosi osservata, era rimasta all'erta finché non aveva notato, ai margini della radura, alcune creature che la scrutavano dal riparo delle fronde. Non riusciva a vederli bene a causa della penombra, ma avevano una forma vagamente umanoide e sembravano ricoperti da una folta pelliccia chiara.  
« Non abbiate paura, non ho cattive intenzioni. » aveva tentato di rassicurarli. « Avete mandato voi la richiesta d'aiuto? Sono qui per portarvi il soccorso che cercate. »  
Le sue parole dovevano averli rassicurati, perché le prime bestiole avevano iniziato a strisciare fuori dai nascondigli, sempre fissandola con i grandi occhi rotondi. La creatura più grande, forse quella più coraggiosa del gruppetto, si era fatta avanti e, goffamente, si era inchinata davanti a lei.  
« Venuta cielo, tu. » aveva detto con un forte accento che rendeva difficoltoso distinguere le parole. « Dea Silva salva noi, tutti salva. »  
In un batter d'occhio, Pidge si era trovata una ventina di alieni pelosi prostrati ai suoi piedi e aveva capito che la situazione stava diventando più complicata del previsto.

Pidge alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato. Di certo gli altri erano in pensiero per lei e non riuscire a mettersi in contatto con loro nemmeno tramite i trasmettitori del casco aumentava il suo senso di ansia: sembrava che quel luogo fosse inaccessibile a qualsiasi tipo di comunicazione radio. Le sarebbe piaciuto studiare il tipo di barriera che lo proteggeva, ma al momento aveva problemi ben più urgenti.  
Una ventina di alieni pelosi si stava affaccendando attorno a lei, porgendole cesti di frutta, mazzi di fiori, oggetti fatti a mano, presumibilmente preziosi e ricoprendola di attenzioni. Uno di essi, timoroso di toccarla finché lei non aveva accennato un sorrisetto esitante, le aveva posto sulle spalle un mantello di un materiale che non aveva mai visto, di un verde traslucido ed infinitamente morbido. Sul capo le avevano posato una corona di fiori dall'aspetto strano ma dai colori sgargianti. Da una parte, poteva capire che, per una civiltà ipoteticamente poco evoluta, veder arrivare dal cielo un enorme leone meccanico guidato da una persona, fosse facilmente fraintendibile e associabile ad una divinità; ma era anche vero che la loro apparenza era in forte contrasto sia con l'S.O.S. inviato nello spazio, sia con la barriera che isolava quella zona. Inoltre, era sempre più convinta che, rimanendo ferma dove si trovava, non avrebbe scoperto niente.  
« Scusate! » esclamò, tentando di attirare l'attenzione delle creature che le si affaccendavano attorno.  
Appena aprì bocca, tutti s'irrigidirono e si voltarono a guardarla con espressioni che potevano apparire agitate anche sui loro musetti pelosi.  
« Mi chiedevo se non fosse possibile dare un'occhiata in giro, visitare i dintorni, sapete? » continuò, gesticolando in modo da tentare di far capire loro che non avevano da temere.  
« Visitare? Dintorni...? » fece eco il portavoce del gruppetto con aria confusa.  
« Sì! La foresta, i prati, per vedere com'è la situazione. E parlare con il vostro capo. Avete un capo?»  
Agli sguardi confusi che le vennero rivolti, Pidge sospirò rassegnata.  
« Un... uhm... re? Anziano? Saggio? »  
A quell'ultima parola, tutti iniziarono ad agitarsi, annuendo vigorosamente.  
« Sì! Saggio! Lass! Vieni, vieni! Grande onore! » esclamò l'unico che, a quanto sembrava, aveva il coraggio di rivolgerle direttamente la parola.  
La invitarono ad alzarsi e, formando una specie di corteo, qualcuno addirittura lanciava petali sul suo cammino, la guidarono attraverso la vegetazione sempre più fitta. In quella zona la terra sembrava fertile; Pidge non era un'esperta per quanto riguardava la salute delle piante, ma a colpo d'occhio non vedeva nessun genere di problema ed era ancora più strano, se si considerava che il resto del pianeta era completamente desertico.  
Forse, questo fantomatico saggio avrebbe potuto darle qualche spiegazione convincente e, magari, mostrarle un modo per riuscire a comunicare con il castello. Il pensiero che gli altri non avessero più ricevuto sue notizie e quanto potessero essere preoccupati le faceva stringere un nodo allo stomaco. L'idea che Shiro stesse in pena, che potesse in qualche modo pensare di avere qualche responsabilità in quello che era successo, faceva crescere l'urgenza di parlare con lui: doveva essere certa che stesse bene, fargli sapere che lei stessa stava bene, prima che a qualcuno venisse qualche brutta idea. Un angolo della sua mente si chiese anche che cosa potesse aver pensato Keith, se fosse tornato al castello, come gli altri potessero aver reagito. Sperava che non lo avessero incolpato e che non avesse finito per discutere con Shiro. Tutto sommato, l'accaduto era stato causato da un suo capriccio spinto dalla curiosità. Più rifletteva, più il pensiero tornava sempre a lui, a Shiro, a come potesse sentirsi, a cosa stesse provando: era stata una sciocca, si era ripromessa di averne cura e invece lo aveva messo in difficoltà. Doveva tornare presto da lui e scusarsi per aver fatto di testa sua. Era la prima volta, si arrovellò, che quel genere di desiderio prendeva il sopravvento sulla sua curiosità scientifica e questo le provocava una dolorosa stretta la petto.  
A distrarla da quei pensieri penosi, giunsero le esclamazioni delle creature che, con ampi gesti, le indicavano l'ingresso di quella che sembrava una comune caverna.  
« Posto sacro. » disse la bestiola che conduceva il gruppetto. « Solo dea. Lass è sacerdote. »  
Sperando di ottenere finalmente delle spiegazioni, Pidge avanzò di un paio di passi e lanciò un'occhiata oltre l'ingresso in penombra. Nessuno si mosse per seguirla. Se quello era una sorta di tempio dedicato alla fantomatica divinità che quegli esserini adoravano, allora era comprensibile che ne avessero un reverenziale timore. Questo, però, non poteva fermarla; per ogni evenienza, sotto il mantello aveva ancora la tuta spaziale di Voltron e il bayard a portata di mano.  
Si lanciò solo una breve occhiata alle spalle, poi avanzò con passo sicuro verso l'oscurità. Le ombre l'avvolsero; l'unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla tuta e dalla sua rifrangenza. A malapena riusciva a  camminare senza inciampare sulle rocce. Non appena svoltò il primo angolo della galleria, ai suoi piedi si accesero una serie di luci azzurrine e chiaramente artificiali: sembravano volerla guidare in una particolare direzione, nonostante i bivi che si aprivano davanti ai suoi occhi. Anche sulle pareti di roccia rilucevano incisioni fosforescenti; ad uno sguardo più attento, le ricordarono i simboli visti nella grotta dove avevano ritrovato il Leone Blu e, successivamente, sul pianeta dov'era nascosto il Leone Verde. Che quel luogo avesse qualcosa a che fare con Voltron e i leoni?  
« Vieni avanti, mia cara, non temere. »  
La voce stupì Pidge al punto da farla sussultare: aveva un tono caldo, completamente diverso da quello raschiante degli altri abitanti del pianeta, le parole perfettamente comprensibili. Incuriosita, spinse ancora qualche passo avanti: quello che vide oltre l'ultima curva della galleria, la lasciò completamente senza parole. Si sarebbe aspettata un altare o un monumento celebrativo alla fantomatica dea, mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato di trovarsi davanti al ponte di comando di un'astronave. Anche il saggio aveva un aspetto differente dalle creature che l'avevano accompagnata: il suo fisico era più longilineo, meno animalesco, e l'unica pelliccia che portava era il mantello che aveva sulle spalle. In generale appariva più simile ad un umano che ai piccoli bradipi all'esterno.  
« Sei un Paladino di Voltron, non è vero? » proseguì in tono pacifico. « Io sono Lass ed è un onore per me darti il benvenuto su Silvarboris. »  
« Che posto è questo? » si ritrovò a chiedere Pidge, prima di ricordare che le buone maniere prevedevano almeno una presentazione in risposta. « Io sono Pidge e sì, sono un Paladino di Voltron. Quello con cui sono atterrato è il Leone Verde. »  
« Il Leone Verde è protagonista della più importante delle nostre leggende. » proseguì Lass indicando una parete alla propria destra. « Il suo Paladino ci ha già salvati una volta, era destino che accadesse di nuovo. »  
Le incisioni rupestri, ripassate con una bizzarra tintura luminescente, rappresentavano il leone meccanico che scendeva dal cielo acclamato dalla popolazione e che, grazie al suo raggio speciale, faceva ricrescere le piante su un terreno all'apparenza brullo. L'incisione successiva mostrava il pianeta rifiorire e tornare alla vita; gli abitanti, gioiosi della nuova abbondanza, inneggiavano al Paladino e al suo leone, mentre sullo sfondo di stagliava la sagoma di Voltron a vegliare su di loro come una divinità benevola.  
« Cos'è successo? » chiese Pidge, curiosa. « Sono stati i Galra ad indurre quella... siccità? Carestia?»  
L'alieno abbassò appena lo sguardo, prima di rispondere.  
« Mi vergogno profondamente ad ammettere che no, non fu una crudele razza conquistatrice a mettere in ginocchio il pianeta, quella volta, ma il mio stesso popolo. Avevamo perso la via, ci consideravamo onnipotenti per l'avanzata tecnologia che avevamo sviluppato e ci sentivamo in diritto di prosciugare ogni fonte di energia in favore di essa. Eravamo stupidi ed arroganti. »  
Sentire Lass parlare in quel modo della sua stessa gente fece annodare lo stomaco a Pidge, mentre un vago senso di colpa s'impossessava di lei: anche gli esseri umani erano così, anche loro da tempo ormai immemore prosciugavano indiscriminatamente le risorse della Terra, che già stava morendo senza essere presa di mira da una razza aliena guerrafondaia.  
Non notando, o soprassedendo al suo disagio, l'alieno proseguì il suo racconto: si trattava di avvenimenti di millenni prima, se si parlava del precedente Paladino Verde, di certo nell'ordine dei diecimila anni, come aveva narrato loro Allura parlando dei tempi della nascita di Voltron. La razza che abitava Silvarboris si era via via estinta a causa di lotte interne, della tecnologia più potente utilizzata a scopo bellico e, non ultimo, della vita che andava esaurendosi nella terra su cui si trovavano. Un'altra razza aveva preso il sopravvento con il trascorrere dei secoli, gli attuali silvarboriani, ignari della tecnologia e di ciò a cui il suo uso smodato poteva portare. Un popolo mite, legato alla terra e ai suoi frutti, ed era ad essi che il Paladino Verde e il suo leone avevano restituito il pianeta salvandolo dal completo collasso.  
« Io non sono né una divinità, né un sacerdote di qualche culto magico. » proseguì Lass. « Sono solamente l'ultimo discendente della stirpe primigenia, che ha mantenuto le conoscenze necessarie per tenere al sicuro il piccolo paradiso che l'antico Paladino Verde ci aveva donato. Il nostro pianeta è sopravvissuto così per diecimila anni, trasformando la storia in leggenda, finché non sono giunti i Galra e la loro sete di conquista. Una sete di potere troppo simile alla nostra... »  
Il tono di Lass si abbassò di nuovo, mentre i suoi occhi scuri sembravano guardare oltre il tempo.  
« Le barriere non hanno retto contro i loro cannoni e da solo non potevo fare nulla di fronte ad una potenza bellica di quella portata. Hanno risucchiato la quintessenza del pianeta, i dati tecnici dicono chiaramente che il suo nucleo è morto. Ho potuto mantenere in vita solamente questa piccola porzione di territorio grazie alla barriera che scherma qualsiasi tipo di comunicazione, filtrando solamente la richiesta d'aiuto che ho lanciato nello spazio, ma ora anche quest'ultima oasi sta soccombendo. I silvarboriani dicono che accade perché il guardiano del nucleo non ha più la forza di crearne una nuovo, ma temo che anche questa non sia altro che una leggenda: non esiste nessuna entità sovrannaturale, semplicemente il pianeta si è esaurito. »  
C'era una profonda tristezza in quelle parole, una rassegnazione che Pidge non pensava di poter sentire e che la portava a chiedersi cos'avrebbe potuto fare lei per poter essere d'aiuto in una situazione del genere. Aveva visto dall'alto in che condizioni versava l'intero pianeta e, anche con il potere speciale del suo leone, non pensava di essere in grado di far rinascere un ecosistema distrutto. Forse, se fosse riuscita a mettersi in contatto con il castello, avrebbero potuto trasferire i silvarboriani su un altro pianeta, come avevano pensato di fare con i balmeriani a suo tempo.  
Strinse i pugni, frustrata: possibile che non ci fosse altro da fare? Possibile che, nonostante avesse captato la richiesta d'aiuto di quella gente, non fosse in grado di fare nulla per loro? Forse, se fosse tornata al suo leone, avrebbe potuto trovare qualche indizio. Forse Green possedeva una sorta di memoria di quanto fatto dal suo precedente paladino, o magari avrebbe potuto trovare notizie su questo fantomatico guardiano: se i silvarboriani avevano trasformato in leggenda un fatto realmente accaduto, non era da escludere che anche l'esistenza di questa creatura misteriosa non fosse interamente una favola.  
Stava per comunicare a Lass le proprie intenzioni, quando dall'esterno sentirono levarsi grida ed esclamazioni allarmate. Il clamore era tale da giungere fin nella parte più profonda della caverna, unito al frastuono che Pidge riconobbe immediatamente come il suono di un velivolo spaziale che stava attraversando l'atmosfera. Ormai aveva vissuto nello spazio a sufficienza per distinguerne la natura. Che fossero navi Galra? Oppure...?  
Senza attendere la reazione di Lass, si precipitò fuori dalla grotta così com'era, agghindata come la dea che gli indigeni credevano che fosse; quando alzò gli occhi al cielo, riconobbe immediatamente le quattro sagome colorate degli altri leoni di Voltron. Il Leone Nero, alla testa del gruppo, guidava l'avanzata come se fosse stato nel bel mezzo della più aspra delle battaglie.  
« Shiro... » si ritrovò a mormorare tra sé, improvvisamente più preoccupata per il compagno che per l'effettivo impatto che quell'arrivo poteva avere sui piccoli alieni attorno a lei. Alieni che, in quel momento, sembravano tutt'altro che entusiasti di quel nuovo arrivo. A differenza del suo, i restanti leoni sembravano terrorizzarli.  
« Dea Silva arrabbiata! Punisce noi! Suoi inviati distruggono! » ripetevano sgomenti, finché non iniziarono di nuovo a gettarsi ai suoi piedi. « Perdona noi, dea Silva! Perdona noi! Perdona noi! »  
Pidge non aveva idea di come fare a calmarli e, non avendo con sé il casco, non sapeva nemmeno come mettersi in contatto con Shiro e gli altri. Poteva solo sbracciarsi per attirare la loro attenzione nella speranza che la vedessero.  
« No, loro... Non sono qui per distruggere nessuno, dovete credermi! » esclamò nel vano tentativo di placare quell'isteria collettiva.  
Lass, alle sue spalle, sembrava a sua volta troppo scosso per intervenire.  
Fu in quello stato di totale caos che la voce di Shiro echeggiò nell'aria sopra di loro, amplificata dal comunicatore del suo leone.  
« Siamo i paladini di Voltron e siamo qui per riprenderci il nostro compagno. Non abbiamo cattive intenzioni, ma non esiteremo a fare fuoco su chiunque minacci la sua incolumità. »  
Era un discorso meno diplomatico di quanto si aspettasse da Shiro, segno di quanto la tensione dovesse essere alta tra i suoi compagni. Pidge riprese ad agitare le braccia e a chiamarlo a gran voce, sperando che la vedesse: se si fossero accorti che stava bene, che nessuno la teneva prigioniera, di certo tutto si sarebbe aggiustato.  
Il Leone Nero atterrò nell'ampia radura di fronte alla grotta, imponente come non mai in un luogo del tutto estraneo a quel tipo di presenza; gli altri tre lo seguirono a ruota riempiendo tutto lo spazio rimanente. I silvarboriani, ormai impazziti dalla paura, erano schizzati a nascondersi tra le fronde, lasciando solamente lei e Lass nello spiazzo. I secondi passavano inesorabili e Pidge avrebbe voluto correre avanti e arrampicarsi sulle enormi zampe meccaniche per raggiungere Shiro.  
Ma non fu necessario, perché un attimo dopo il leone chinò la testa e fu il Paladino Nero stesso ad uscire dalle sue fauci. A poca distanza, anche gli altri lo seguirono, armi in pugno.  
« Dov'è Pidge? » lo sentì chiedere in tono minaccioso.  
Il suo braccio destro brillava di una luminescenza violetta.  
Solo allora ricordò di avere ancora addosso il mantello e le varie corone di fiori che le avevano dato i piccoli indigeni e che probabilmente non rendevano immediatamente chiara la sua identità. Se ne liberò e corse in direzione degli amici.  
« Shiro! Ragazzi!! »  
La prima sensazione fu quella di un abbraccio che le tolse il fiato e un attimo dopo si ritrovò circondata dalle voci di tutti e quattro, che la riempivano di domande ed esclamavano il loro sollievo.  
Spiegare la situazione lì su due piedi fu abbastanza complicato, specialmente perché ad ogni parola seguivano ulteriori domande, ma infine Pidge riuscì a dare agli altri un quadro generale di come stessero le cose e a scusarsi per aver creato problemi al gruppo per un suo sfizio. A maggior ragione in un momento di crisi come l'attacco di una nave Galra.  
« Puoi dirlo forte che hai creato problemi! Hai tolto il sonno al povero Shiro e per far dormire Keith c'è voluta la mia ninna nanna speciale! » esclamò Lance con enfasi, attirandosi le occhiatacce degli altri ed uno strepito indignato da parte di Keith che minacciò di colpirlo con il proprio bayard.  
Pidge, invece, sospirò di sollievo: se Lance ci scherzava sopra, significava che, anche se erano tutti preoccupati per lei, non dovevano essere troppo arrabbiati per quel suo colpo di testa.  
Di comune accordo, decisero di far atterrare il castello, in modo da potersi consultare anche con Allura riguardo quanto avrebbero potuto fare per aiutare quella gente e, grazie all'intervento di Lass, la barriera protettiva venne modificata per permettere ai leoni di comunicare tra di loro e con la base. Il castello atterrò poco al di fuori della cerchia della vegetazione, scatenando sulle prime il panico tra i Silvarboriani. Ci volle un po' perché Lass riuscisse a spiegare loro che ciò che era giunto non era un mostro inviato dalla dea Silva per punirli, ma semplicemente la dimora di qualcuno che li avrebbe aiutati, qualcuno che era molto amico della dea stessa. Ovviamente, i nativi stabilirono che il minimo che potessero fare era offrire una degna accoglienza a questa nuova creatura divina.  
La serata al polo nord di Silvarboris, un pianeta disperso in un punto imprecisato di un'imprecisata galassia, mentre la sua stella tramontava lentamente oltre l'orizzonte lasciando dietro di sé riflessi azzurrini, venne quindi interamente dedicata ai festeggiamenti.  
Nel frattempo che i paladini si divertivano e venivano coinvolti in danze e banchetti a base di frutta, Allura e Coran ebbero modo di conferire con Lass e avere chiara la situazione in cui versava il pianeta: non era affatto favorevole e l'unica soluzione che veniva loro in mente per far sì che la terra tornasse alla sua antica fertilità era riattivarne il nucleo. Per farlo, sarebbe stato necessario raggiungerlo e sperare che l'energia di Voltron, insieme al potere rigenerante alteano, fosse sufficiente.  
Venne stabilito che l'indomani avrebbero provato a calarsi nella voragine lasciata dai Galra quando avevano assorbito l'intera quintessenza di Silvarboris. Nel mentre, Allura avrebbe tentato una cerimonia simile a quella tenuta sul Balmera per restituire forza alla terra. Se tutto fosse andato bene, ci sarebbe comunque voluto del tempo, probabilmente decenni, prima che il pianeta tornasse ad essere rigoglioso come prima, ma sarebbe stato comunque un inizio. Inoltre, c'era da tenere presente l'eventuale esistenza del guardiano del nucleo e ogni possibile legame con il loro progetto.  
Nonostante l'indomani li attendesse una missione impegnativa e fossero tutti consci di dover essere riposati, prendere sonno quella sera, al termine dei festeggiamenti, sembrava impossibile.

Keith non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente festaiolo e men che meno quella sera si sentiva in vena di fare baldoria, non ne vedeva il motivo. Di conseguenza, mentre tutti gli altri si divertivano, si era allontanato alla chetichella per raggiungere il proprio leone. Osservare le stelle steso sul muso di Red, lontano dal chiasso che i silvarboriani stavano facendo, gli permetteva di rilassarsi. Non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, e non solo perché aveva dormito qualche ora poco prima. Era felice che Pidge stesse bene, ne era sinceramente sollevato, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che quel fatto fosse un mero colpo di fortuna. Se quel pianeta non fosse stato abitato da una razza pacifica, se fosse stato una colonia Galra come tante ve ne erano sparse per l'universo, le cose non sarebbero filate così lisce. Pidge si era scusata con loro per essersi mossa per conto proprio, ma la verità era che Keith l'aveva lasciata a sé stessa.  
Sapeva che quello non era altro che un vuoto rimuginare, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quante preoccupazioni avrebbe risparmiato a tutti se nel momento in cui avevano deciso di esplorare la superficie del pianeta non si fossero divisi.  
« Ma un posto un po' più comodo da raggiungere, no?! »  
L'esclamazione proveniente da sotto di lui distrasse Keith e lo indusse a sporgersi oltre il muso del leone. Lance, non senza una certa difficoltà, si stava arrampicando lungo una zampa per raggiungerlo.  
« Che stai facendo? » chiese Keith stranito, allungando una mano per aiutare l'altro a salire.  
« Secondo te che sto facendo? Sono venuto a cercare il paladino emo che è scappato dalla festa con una faccia da funerale. » brontolò Lance accettando la mano e terminando la scalata, per poi lasciarsi cadere seduto al suo fianco.  
« Non ho una faccia da funerale. »  
« Oh, sì, che ce l'hai! Hai parlato con Shiro? Pidge sta bene, di certo ora è più tranquillo. »  
« Pidge sta bene e anche Shiro. Non... non ho bisogno di parlare con lui per saperlo e non voglio che si senta ancora in colpa per aver detto delle cose su cui aveva perfettamente ragione. Non intendo riaprire quel discorso. »  
Lance sospirò.  
« Da una parte meglio così. A questo punto, però, non ha senso che resti qui a rimuginare. Te l'ho detto, va tutto bene, non hai colpa. Ti senti responsabile di qualcosa su cui non avevi il controllo, che si è comunque risolto bene. Capisco che ti senta uno straccio, ma è passato e ora abbiamo un lavoro da fare. »  
Lance aveva ragione ed era anomalo, non era affatto normale che succedesse così spesso in un arco di tempo tanto breve. Eppure, questo non infastidiva Keith come avrebbe creduto, anzi, lo faceva sentire meglio.  
« Cos'hai lì? » chiese per cambiare discorso, indicando uno strano oggetto che il Paladino Blu portava su una spalla.  
« Questo? É uno strumento musicale, una specie di... chitarra aliena. » spiegò Lance slacciando la tracolla e portandosela sulle gambe. « Ma la sono fatta prestare dai silvarboriani, sembra che funzioni più o meno come una chitarra terrestre. Ho provato a suonarla e non è male, anche se le corde sono un po' diverse. »  
Keith lo ascoltava stupito: non aveva idea che Lance sapesse suonare uno strumento, o meglio, avrebbe potuto immaginarlo da vari indizi, ma non vi aveva mai davvero dato peso.  
« Vuoi che ti suoni una ninna nanna, Kitty-boy? »  
« Smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo! »  
« Su, su, lo so che in fondo non ti dispiace. »  
Keith avrebbe voluto ribattere che invece non gli piaceva per niente, era un soprannome tremendo, ma Lance non gliene diede il tempo, iniziando a pizzicare le corde dello strumento, che producevano un suono estremamente dolce.  
Impiegò qualche istante per trovare il ritmo giusto e il movimento che producesse le note che voleva, ma, quando ci riuscì, alla musica si unì anche la voce.

 _« Estas semanas sin verte  
Me parecieron años  
Tanto te quise besar  
Que me duelen los labios.  
Mira que el miedo nos hizo  
Cometer estupideces  
Nos dejó sordos y ciegos  
Tantas veces... »  
_  
Keith non capiva una parola della lingua in cui l'altro stava cantando, ma aveva l'impressione che quella canzone non fosse stata scelta a caso, che significasse qualcosa in quel momento.  
Lance aveva una bella voce, non l'avrebbe mai immaginato pensando agli strepiti e agli strilli con cui se ne usciva fin troppo spesso: era calda, che si accompagnava perfettamente al suono delicato della strana chitarra.

 _« Y un día después  
De la tormenta  
Cuando menos piensas sale el sol  
De tanto sumar  
Pierdes la cuenta  
Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos  
Cuando menos piensas  
Sale el sol »  
_  
E quella canzone lo faceva sentire bene, riusciva a farlo rilassare come non pensava di poter fare quella sera. Sembrava che gli stesse dicendo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che ogni guaio si sarebbe aggiustato. Chissà se Lance l'aveva scelta con quell'intento o se si trattava solo di una sensazione di Keith?  
Man mano che la melodia procedeva, sentiva le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti, finché non finì per appoggiarsi alla spalla di Lance e chiudere gli occhi definitivamente. Sentì l'altro irrigidirsi per un istante, ma fu una sensazione molto fuggevole, mentre la canzone continuava, sempre più sfuocata alle sue orecchie mentre lo accompagnava nel mondo dei sogni.

Keith si era addormentato sul serio, Lance non pensava davvero che potesse succedere, non di nuovo. E, invece, quella piccola furia rossa sembrava davvero tranquillizzarsi in sua presenza. Non sapeva se esserne seccato o lusingato.  
No, in realtà doveva ammettere che gli faceva particolarmente piacere, anche se la sensazione era accompagnata da una sorta di malinconia.  
Smise di suonare e abbassò lo sguardo sul volto disteso dell'altro, azzardandosi a scostare appena i ciuffi corvini che gli erano ricaduti sugli occhi: Keith era sempre tormentato da qualcosa, sempre in ansia, sempre preoccupato. Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, avrebbe voluto alleviare almeno un po' quelle ansie, anche solo con una canzone che lo facesse sorridere. Da quanto non vedeva Keith sorridere? Non lo ricordava.  
_« I can be your hero, baby... »_ intonò a voce bassa e leggera, senza che le note della chitarra lo accompagnassero. _« I can kiss away the pain..._ Se solo me lo permettessi. Se solo ti voltassi verso di me, almeno una volta. _I will stand by you forever... You can take my breath away... »_  
Era una vecchia canzone, fin troppo strappalacrime per essere associata a quel momento. Lance sospirò e sorrise tra sé, togliendosi la giacca e avvolgendola attorno alle spalle del compagno prima di stendersi accanto a lui.  
« Buonanotte, Kitty-boy. » mormorò, e l'ultimo rumore che ebbe l'impressione di sentire prima di assopirsi a sua volta, furono delle profonde fusa di approvazione provenienti da sotto di lui.

Non era stata un'idea geniale stendersi sul prato a guardare le stelle. Potevano benissimo osservarle dalle vetrate del castello, perché starsene in quel posto scomodo? E poi passavano le loro intere giornate tra le stelle, quindi cosa c'era da vedere? Poteva quasi sentire le formiche che le si arrampicavano lungo le gambe. Chissà se c'erano delle formiche su quel pianeta o un genere di insetti corrispondente? Nel caso, sperava che non fossero velenosi. La prossima volta doveva ricordarsi di portare uno di quei teli da campeggio, una cerata, così non avrebbe nemmeno sentito l'umidità dell'erba. Chissà che percentuale aveva? Avrebbe finito per essere dannosa per le apparecchiature?  
« Pidge... »  
La ragazza si voltò verso Shiro, steso al suo fianco, e accennò un sorriso.  
« Scusami, è che detesto il campeggio. »  
In realtà, fastidio momentaneo a parte, era davvero felice di essere lì con lui, di vedere che stava bene, che lo scontro con la nave Galra non aveva avuto ripercussioni.  
« Credi che domani ce la caveremo? » chiese per intavolare un qualsiasi discorso.  
Quel silenzio la faceva sentire a disagio. Era strano, di solito non le dispiaceva. Eppure, a starsene così, senza dire niente, sembrava che quel momento potesse diventare speciale, quasi sacro, e questo le faceva venire il batticuore.  
Shiro era steso accanto a lei e non accennava a muoversi, eppure sentiva venire da lui una sorta di tensione. Aveva l'impressione che avesse mille pensieri per la testa ma che, per qualche ragione, avesse timore a parlargliene.  
« Ce la caveremo alla grande. » fu la risposta, data con un tono stupito, come se si fosse aspettato un altro genere di domanda.  
« Ne sei sicuro? »  
Shiro si voltò appena verso di lei.  
« Certo. Voglio dire, è una missione impegnativa, non lo metto in dubbio, ma sono sicuro che se saremo uniti ce la faremo. »  
« Allora cosa ti preoccupa? »  
Pidge era una che andava dritta al punto: chiacchierare per riempire i silenzi andava bene, ma raccontarle storie, quello no. La sensazione che le dava, era quella di non essere messa volutamente al corrente di qualcosa e non poteva accettarla in quel momento, non da Shiro.  
« Non sono preoccupato. »  
La risposta lasciò Pidge senza parole: allora per quale motivo aveva quell'aria pensierosa, su cosa stava riflettendo e, soprattutto, perché non voleva metterla al corrente?  
Shiro era steso alla sua destra, poteva sentire il calore del suo braccio sano contro il fianco: sarebbe bastato un nonnulla e...  
Improvvisamente sentì la mano di Shiro sulla sua, le dita che s'intecciavano alle proprie, e fu come se il mondo si fosse fermato per un istante: non aveva più importanza che fossero nell'erba, che fosse umido, che insetti sconosciuti e potenzialmente letali potessero passeggiare loro addosso. C'era solo Shiro e la sua mano calda.  
« Sono felice che tu stia bene. »  
Lo disse senza guardarla, lo sguardo fisso sulla volta celeste punteggiata di stelle e Pidge gliene fu grata, anche se era abbastanza sicura che con quel buio non sarebbe stato possibile distinguere che fosse arrossita.  
Si diede mille volte della sciocca, perché era un comportamento assurdo e da ragazzina, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Avrebbe voluto voltarsi e abbracciarlo, ripetere di nuovo che le dispiaceva, che non si sarebbe più comportata in quel modo assurdo, ma era davvero troppo infantile come comportamento. Inoltre, in quel modo rischiava di essere fraintesa, si sarebbe potuto pensare che avesse una cotta per Shiro e, dannazione, non aveva assolutamente tempo per queste cose. C'era un pianeta da salvare, un universo da proteggere, la sua famiglia da ritrovare, non aveva _davvero_ tempo per avere una _stupidissima_ cotta per Shiro!  
« Cosa pensi? »  
Pidge sospirò, stringendo un po' di più la mano dell'altro.  
« Che ci sono davvero un sacco di cose da fare... »  
Il silenzio di Shiro era carico di interrogativi confusi, quindi Pidge non trovò di meglio che riempirlo di chiacchiere riguardo la missione del giorno successivo, i dati che aveva visto nella caverna di Lass, i pronostici riguardo temperatura, pressione, rotazione e gravità del nucleo.  
« … E se i miei calcoli sono corretti, il rivestimento esterno dei leoni dovrebbe essere abbastanza resistente da sopportare la pressione a quella profondità. Alla peggio, ci sarebbe la corazza del Leone Giallo e, in ogni caso, sappiamo che resistono alle alte temperature come il raggio di fuoco del Leone Rosso. Anzi, quello sarà essenziale per ripristinare la rotazione del nucleo. Se funziona come il nucleo della terra, sarà necessario raggiungere temperature talmente elevate che forse ci servirà in supporto uno scudo termico simile a quello del castello. »  
Non ricevendo alcun commento in risposta, si azzardò a sbirciare in direzione di Shiro.  
« Sto parlando troppo, eh? Non so proprio leggere l'atmosfera. »  
Probabilmente nessuno si sarebbe messo a fare una tirata scientifica sulle caratteristiche del nucleo di un pianeta mentre si trovava di notte a guardare le stelle con Shiro. Tuttavia, era un modo come un altro per gestire la situazione.  
« No, mi piace ascoltarti, mi fa sentire bene. Se ti fosse successo qualcosa io non so... »  
Il tono di Shiro era talmente carico di apprensione che Pidge si sentì in dovere di sdrammatizzare all'istante.  
« Ma non è successo nulla e posso continuare a riempirti le orecchie di chiacchiere fino a domani! »  
E così fece, proseguendo il discorso sulle caratteristiche di un eventuale scudo termico e di come sarebbe stato possibile modificare la barriera di particelle che di solito proteggeva il castello dai cannoni Galra, su come Lass le avesse raccontato la storia della razza primigenia di Silvarboris; si chiese quale tipo di tecnologia potesse aver portato ad un prosciugamento delle risorse naturali del pianeta. Continuò a chiacchierare finché non si rese conto che dal suo fianco non proveniva nessuna risposta, se non un respiro lento e regolare. Shiro si era addormentato e aveva finalmente un'espressione rilassata, Pidge non poté fare a meno di sorridere guardandolo: teneva ancora stretta la sua mano, ma lei non sentiva più la necessità di rifugiarsi in un posto meno umido e più comodo. Non avevano più importanza né l'erba né gli insetti. Si alzò a sedere per osservarlo meglio: i tratti del viso erano distesi, il ciuffo candido gli ricadeva sulla fronte coprendone un lato. Le ombre della sera oscuravano la cicatrice e forse anche per questo sembrava avere un'aria più pacifica. Vederlo in quel modo le faceva crescere una sorta di calore nel petto, uno strano desiderio di proteggerlo, come di solito era lui a fare con gli altri. Sollevò la mano libera e gli sfiorò la guancia con la punta delle dita, osando a malapena accennare una timida carezza. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare a quel genere di cose, non era davvero il momento né il luogo adatto, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo e che quei gesti aveva sempre delle conseguenze, ma ora non ci voleva riflettere. Si stese di nuovo accanto a Shiro, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e aspettò che il sonno placasse il battito del suo cuore.

Il giorno seguente, formare Volton per dare il via alla missione di salvataggio si rivelò più complicato del solito: sembrava che ognuno avesse altro per la testa, al punto che persino Allura se ne accorse.  
« Paladini, quella che stiamo per affrontare è una missione d'importanza vitale! É necessaria tutta la vostra concentrazione! » li rimproverò, mentre a sua volta si preparava ad iniziare la cerimonia.  
Hunk, perplesso dalla situazione, si rivolse ai compagni attraverso il canale di comunicazione dei leoni.  
« Ragazzi, va tutto bene? Avete dormito male o vi è rimasta la colazione sullo stomaco? »  
A quelle parole, Pidge si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.  
« Lo stomaco sta bene e, almeno per quello che mi riguarda, non si tratta di un problema di sonno. »  
« Il sonno di certo non è mancato, amico! » fece eco Lance, ma con un'inflessione talmente ironica nella voce che nessuno lo prese sul serio neanche per un attimo.  
« Ok, team Voltron! Concentrazione! »  
La voce di Shiro li richiamò tutti all'ordine.  
« Abbiamo un lavoro importante da fare ed è necessario che tutti abbiamo in testa l'obiettivo. La principessa s'impegnerà nel mettere in atto la cerimonia, quindi noi dobbiamo fare la nostra parte. Ci siete tutti? »  
La risposta giunse unanime, come da programma, e finalmente il gigantesco robot decollò tra le esclamazioni di giubilo dei silvarboriani, che inneggiavano all'inviato della dea.  
Sorvolarono l'intero pianeta fino a raggiungere il polo opposto, dove impiegarono diverso tempo ad individuare il cratere causato dai macchinari galra. Si trattava di una voragine immensamente profonda, nel bel mezzo di un deserto, poco visibile dal cielo a causa dei forti venti che spazzavano la superficie sollevando enormi nuvole di sabbia.  
« Dovremmo scendere laggiù? » chiese Hunk allarmato. « Quel buco sembra tutto, tranne che ospitale. »  
« Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stata una passeggiata. » obiettò Keith, che sembrava a sua volta piuttosto teso.  
« Se vi può consolare, lo scanner non rileva presenza di vita biologica là dentro. » li informò Pidge.  
« Farò finta di sentirmi rassicurato. » commentò Lance. « Ora, ogni volta che avrò bisogno di sentirmi tranquillo, verrò da te. »  
« Ragazzi, ragazzi! » li ammonì di nuovo Shiro. « Non abbiamo tempo da perdere, Coran mi ha informato che la principessa ha cominciato, quindi adesso tocca a noi. »  
Così dicendo, iniziò le manovre di discesa, bilanciando la planata con i retrorazzi per una maggiore precisione.  
Raggiunsero la voragine ed iniziarono a calarsi all'interno, lasciandosi alle spalle la luce, che in breve non diventò altro che un punto sfuocato e lontano.  
« Nessuno ha mai pensato di dotare Voltron di un paio di fari? Scendere per chilometri nel buio completo non è esattamente comodo. » commentò Lance, mentre il suo leone urtava contro quella che sperava fosse roccia, nel tentativo di mantenere l'equilibrio.  
« Gli schermi hanno la visione infrarossa. » lo informò Keith, ricevendo in risposta una smorfia  scocciata.  
Man mano che scendevano, l'aria si faceva sempre più calda, stagnante, rendendo difficile il respiro. Pidge aveva l'impressione di muoversi attraverso uno strato di melassa – e lei non aveva mai amato la melassa. Forse era solo una sua idea, ma quello, unito al calore e alla pressione crescente, le rendeva difficile ragionare lucidamente. Uno sguardo ai monitor le confermò che mancava poco alla meta, sarebbe bastato resistere ancora un po'.  
« Ragazzi, non per fare dell'allarmismo inutile, ma a me inizia a girare la testa. » li informò Hunk, rassicurandola almeno sul fatto di non essere l'unica a provare quel malessere.  
Shiro annuì.  
« Possiamo provare ad alzare lo scudo termico, potrebbe dare un po' di sollievo. » ipotizzò.  
« Scudo termico attivato. » li informò Keith un istante dopo.  
Questo portò la temperatura a diminuire un poco, ma il disagio di Pidge non accennò a placarsi, anzi, sembrava crescere di pari passo con la profondità, facendola sentire sempre più stordita. Il sudore colava in piccole gocce sulle tempie, avrebbe voluto levarsi il casco per avere almeno la sensazione di respirare meglio. La testa le ronzava pericolosamente e si rendeva conto della pesantezza delle palpebre, che minacciavano di abbassarsi da un momento all'altro, ma non riusciva in nessun modo ad impedirlo.  
« Ci siamo! »  
La voce di Shiro le rimbombò nelle orecchie, ma non riuscì a muovere un muscolo in reazione ad essa.  
« Keith, Pidge, tenete pronti i raggi! »  
« Ricevuto! »  
La risposta di Keith giunse all'istante e anche lei avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma la voce non voleva saperne di uscire.  
« Pidge? »  
Doveva riprendersi, doveva preparare i raggi per la riattivazione del nucleo. Se non si fosse data una mossa...  
« Pidge! Pidge, mi senti? »  
Sì, lo sentiva, molto vagamente e lontano dalle percezioni reali, ma lo sentiva...  
« Che succede? Rispondimi! Katie! »  
Il suo nome chiamato a quel modo, con quella nota di profonda apprensione nella voce, la riscosse per un momento, ma fu solo un istante fuggevole prima che impiombasse tutto nel buio. Non riusciva a vedere, a sentire nulla, tranne il suo respiro pesante e spezzato. Se fosse stata lucida avrebbe analizzato le motivazioni di quello stato, i parametri dell'aria, della pressione, del calore, della gravità, ne avrebbe verificato gli effetti su sé stessa e sugli altri e trovato una soluzione anche solo temporanea; ma ora la sua mente si rifiutava di rispondere, persa in quel buio senza fine dove nemmeno le voci dei compagni riuscivano a raggiungerla.  
Stava per abbandonarsi a quell'oscurità soffocante quando, in lontananza, un debole bagliore attirò la sua attenzione: si trattava di una luminescenza verde molto pallida ed intermittente alla fine di un cunicolo nero come la pece. Probabilmente, quella era la meta che dovevano raggiungere, il nucleo di Silvarboris, e se brillava forse non era del tutto morto. Pidge avrebbe voluto comunicarlo agli altri, ma la sua voce sembrava inesistente. Sotto le sue mani, la console di comando del Leone Verde era letteralmente svanita. Tutto quello che vedeva era quel debole bagliore che sembrava attirarla verso di sé e, non potendo fare altro, si mosse in avanti per raggiungerlo: scoprì di riuscire a farlo con grande facilità, come se attorno lei le pareti dell'abitacolo non esistessero. A raggiungerlo impiegò un battito di ciglia, nonostante a prima vista apparisse così distante. Quando se lo trovò di fronte si rese conto che non era un nucleo sferico come pensava, una sorta di globo incandescente carico di energia – o di materia fusa, come nel caso della Terra –, bensì una sorta di uovo. Istintivamente allungò una mano verso di esso per sfiorarlo e un brivido di paura le corse lungo la schiena quando si rese conto di non riuscire a vedere le proprie dita. Il suo intero corpo era diventato trasparente o, ipotizzò Pidge, nell'estremo tentativo di non andare nel panico, quello non era il suo corpo fisico, ma il suo spirito. Come mai quest'ultimo avesse deciso di andarsene a zonzo senza zavorra, era una domanda che non aveva la minima intenzione di porsi.  
Non appena lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita, nel guscio si formò una crepa che, a poco a poco, si propagò per l'intera superficie, facendolo andare in mille pezzi. La luce verde brillò più forte, accecando la ragazza per un attimo e costringendola a chiudere gli occhi – come questo fosse possibile per un essere di puro spirito era l'ennesima domanda da non porsi. Quando li riaprì, quello che si trovò di fronte fu un bizzarro animaletto, ricoperto di pelliccia verde e dalle lunghe orecchie simili a foglie e della stessa tonalità. Anche gli occhi erano verdi, ma più chiari e luminosi. Il musetto allungato lo faceva assomigliare ad una volpe, così come la coda folta, che terminava in un ricciolo di pelo color smeraldo.  
Sebbene Pidge lo fissasse con una discreta dose di timore, questo le si fece più vicino e una voce, sottile ma reale, risuonò nella sua testa.  
_« Ti ringrazio, Spirito Guardiano della Foresta. Grazie per avermi risvegliato dal mio sonno, per avermi riportato alla vita e per essere giunta fino a qui a donarmi il tuo germoglio di speranza. »_  
« Spirito Guardiano...? Ti riferisci a me? »  
La creatura annuì appena.  
_« Il tuo legame con la terra è forte, abbastanza forte da permetterti di raggiungermi e infrangere l'ultima barriera che mi proteggeva. Grazie a te sono tornato alla vita e anche Silvarboris rinascerà. »_  
Pidge iniziava a sentirsi sgomenta davanti a quelle affermazioni: non aveva idea di cosa intendesse quando parlava di germoglio di speranza e non pensava nemmeno che il suo “legame con la terra” fosse abbastanza forte da far rinascere alcunché.  
_« Non temere, Paladino. »_ proseguì la creatura. _« Avverto in te l'energia necessaria a compiere questa impresa, devi solo permettermi di attingervi. Percepisco la nascita di un germoglio nel tuo petto, un sentimento caldo e portatore di vita, un desiderio di protezione verso una persona che diverrà la forza di un intero pianeta. Permettigli di sbocciare, lascia che questo sentimento raggiunga colui a cui è destinato ed esso diventerà la mia nuova fonte di energia. »_  
Sentimento? Che doveva sbocciare?  
Pidge si portò una mano al petto: anche se la sua forma in quel momento non era fisica, poteva comunque percepire l'emozione crescere, il cuore battere più velocemente, il sangue fluire ad arrossare delle guance invisibili. Era vero che provava qualcosa, sarebbe stato stupido da parte sua non rendersene conto, ma era altrettanto vero che vi aveva sempre posto un freno. Aveva sempre impedito a sé stessa di soffermarsi su quel sentimento e non per motivazioni banali da ragazzina alla prima cotta, ma perché sapeva di avere altre priorità. Nella scala d'importanza dove una comune ragazza terrestre della sua età avrebbe posto “trovare un fidanzato”, lei aveva piazzato “salvare salvare la mia famiglia”; dove chiunque avrebbe messo “fargli capire che mi piace”, lei aveva “salvare l'universo”. E si rendeva conto che quella scala di valori era limitante per la sua felicità personale, ma non aveva importanza perché gli obiettivi che si era posta ne avevano di più.  
_« A volte la salvezza del singolo può essere parte della salvezza dell'intero universo. »_ disse la creatura, come se avesse letto ogni singolo pensiero che le aveva attraversato la mente. _« Apri il tuo cuore, non sarai l'unica a cui questo gioverà. »_  
Avrebbe giovato ad altri? Lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni non aveva mai portato niente di buono, nei momenti di maggiore emotività si prendevano sempre le decisioni peggiori e queste, di solito, avevano pessime conseguenze. Senza contare che un sentimento del genere, non tenuto sotto controllo, avrebbe avuto un peso che non era certa di saper portare.  
_« Non sarai sola. Non si è mai soli in questi frangenti. Anche adesso c'è qualcuno che ti aspetta, che desidera vederti e dividere questo impegno con te. »_  
Il lampo di un'immagine si affacciò alla sua mente: Shiro, ai piedi del Leone Verde, che gridava il suo nome. Chiamava “Katie” con un'espressione talmente angosciata da farle stringere il cuore.  
« Shiro... » mormorò senza rendersene conto.  
Si chinò verso la creatura che le stava mostrando quella scena e la raccolse tra le braccia. Sì, aveva ragione, aveva sempre provato quel sentimento e ogni volta lo aveva allontanato, nascosto, sepolto sotto una razionalità e un senso del dovere troppo forti per essere accantonati. Ma la realtà era quella e ora non poteva più negarla.  
Mentre abbracciava la bestiola, vide il bagliore verde che l'avvolgeva farsi sempre più intenso, fino a riempire l'intero spazio in cui si trovavano. Sentì la sua pelliccia emanare calore, un calore confortevole che avvolgeva tutto in un abbraccio silenzioso.  
Le ultime parole che udì prima che la luce avvolgesse tutto furono: _« Grazie, Guardiano della Foresta, tu ci hai ridato la vita. »_

Da quando Pidge aveva smesso di rispondere ai loro richiami, la connessione di Voltron era a poco a poco venuta meno fino alla separazione dei leoni. Quello verde era rimasto inerte al punto che, dopo aver deciso di abbandonare il tentativo di discesa, avevano dovuto trasportarlo di peso in superficie. Raggiunto il livello del suolo non avevano potuto fare altro che aspettare. Shiro era letteralmente fuori di sé, si era arrampicato fino al portello principale e aveva tentato di aprirlo con la forza ma non c'era stato niente da fare: sembrava che il leone non avesse nessuna intenzione di permettere a qualcuno di raggiungere il suo pilota.  
« Katie! » aveva iniziato a chiamare Shiro, con voce sempre più spezzata. « Katie, rispondimi! »  
Ci erano voluti Hunk e Keith per bloccarlo e tentare di calmarlo.  
Lance era rimasto a guardare in disparte, piuttosto turbato. Non era stata solamente quella scena a colpirlo e non era meno preoccupato per Pidge degli altri, semplicemente aveva notato lo sguardo che Keith rivolgeva al loro leader, uno sguardo affranto e disperato, e il suo lato egoista aveva desiderato di essere in qualunque altro posto, pur di non vederlo. Gli faceva male ed essere consapevole del motivo non era minimamente d'aiuto.  
« Un aiuto qui sarebbe gradito! » gli sbottò contro Keith, ad un certo punto. « Non te ne importa niente di Pidge?! »  
Lance si riscosse e ricambiò quello sguardo arrabbiato con uno di rassegnazione.  
« A me importa eccome di Pidge, non sappiamo cosa le sia successo, ma le cabine dei leoni hanno un sistema di mantenimento vitale, quindi penso che tentare di scardinare il portello a mani nude non sia la soluzione ottimale.»  
« Non possiamo lasciare le cose come stanno! Potrebbe essere successo di tutto! E Shiro... »  
Keith lo afferrò per un braccio, ma Lance si sottrasse alla sua stretta.  
« La sta proteggendo, Keith. Il Leone Verde la sta proteggendo, esattamente come Red ha fatto con te, come Blue ha fatto con me. Ma non è questo il problema, vero? Non è Pidge il problema. »  
« Che stai dicendo?! »  
La voce di Keith salì decisamente di tono, mentre il ragazzo perdeva definitivamente la calma, togliendo gli ultimi freni anche a Lance.  
« Sto dicendo che _tu_ mi sembri più preoccupato per _Shiro_ che per tutto il resto! E non te ne rendi nemmeno conto! »  
« Mi auguro che tu stia scherzando! »  
« Ti sembra la faccia di uno che scherza? »  
Sarebbero venuti sicuramente alle mani, se Hunk non li avesse bloccati con un'esclamazione.  
« Ragazzi! Ragazzi, finitela! Il Leone Verde si è riattivato! »

Non appena il Leone Verde era tornato in funzione, il portello si era aperto spontaneamente e Shiro si era precipitato all'interno con un senso di ansia crescente. Una parte della sua mente sapeva benissimo che quello non era il comportamento corretto, che lasciarsi prendere dall'emotività andava contro ogni principio che la sua istruzione militare gli aveva inculcato; quando si trattava di Pidge, ogni razionalità andava a farsi benedire. Si era calato nell'abitacolo e l'aveva trovata lì, sul sedile, con la testa reclinata su una spalla, apparentemente addormentata. L'aveva presa tra le braccia, stupendosi per l'ennesima volta di quanto fosse piccola e leggera, e si era di nuovo arrampicato all'esterno. L'aveva stesa sul terreno, sfilandole il casco per farla respirare meglio, e ora anche gli altri Paladini si erano avvicinati con espressioni preoccupate.  
« Forse dovremmo riportarla all'interno della barriera. » ipotizzò Hunk, anche se sarebbe stato difficoltoso trasportare il Leone Verde.  
« Se ha perso i sensi a causa della pressione e del calore, dovrebbe riprendersi a breve. » proseguì Keith.  
Shiro non li stava nemmeno ascoltando, tutto quello che desiderava era che Pidge aprisse gli occhi e gli dicesse che andava tutto bene. Se le fosse successo qualcosa, se avesse perso anche lei... No, non voleva pensarci, sarebbe stato troppo.  
Istintivamente la strinse a sé, sentendola fragile tra le sue braccia ed incolpandosi di averla coinvolta in una missione così pericolosa. Avrebbe dovuto esserci lui al suo fianco durante l'esplorazione preliminare e non avrebbe dovuto permettere che prendesse parte ad un incarico dove la resistenza fisica era così importante.  
« Lasciala respirare, Shiro, ha bisogno d'aria. » lo consigliò Lance, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, ma proprio in quel momento Pidge si mosse leggermente.  
Shiro la fece stendere di nuovo, sostenendole la schiena e fissandola con ansia crescente. Vide i suoi occhi color miele aprirsi a poco a poco, confusi ed appannati, sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte e sospirare leggermente.  
« Pidge, come...? »  
« Shiro... »  
La vide distendere le labbra in un pallido sorriso e sollevare una mano che posò sulla sua guancia, in una sorta di carezza.  
« Shiro... lo sai...? Sono innamorata di te... »  
Si sollevò appena e gli posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra, prima di accasciarsi di nuovo tra le sue braccia, priva di forze.  
Shiro rimase immobile sul posto, mentre sentiva le proprie guance arrossarsi sempre di più e percepiva allo stesso tempo gli altri tre paladini sgranare gli occhi e trattenere il respiro. Calò un silenzio imbarazzato, carico di un disagio che nessuno sapeva come spezzare, finché non fu proprio Lance a parlare.  
« Ok, ragazzi, direi che è giunto il momento di tornare all'interno della barriera, prima che quest'aria rarefatta faccia uscire di testa anche noi! »

Ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, Pidge si rese conto di essere sveglia per via del brusio di voci attorno a lei. C'era qualcuno, probabilmente appena fuori dalla stanza in cui si trovava, che stava parlando a bassa voce: concentrandosi, riusciva a distinguere le parole.  
« É stato durante la cerimonia per ridare energia alla terra. »  
Quella sembrava Allura, chissà di cosa stava parlando?  
« L'ho percepito chiaramente, è stato come una sorta di contraccolpo. Ad un tratto il flusso del potere si è invertito, non più da me e dal cristallo della nave, ma direttamente dal centro del pianeta. Mi chiedo se questo abbia qualcosa a che fare con quello che mi hai raccontato. »  
« Non me lo spiego. Laggiù non siamo riusciti a combinare nulla, se non a far sentire male Pidge, davvero non saprei. »  
Era Shiro, c'era anche lui con Allura. Alle loro voci se ne aggiunse un'altra.  
« É stato grazie al guardiano del nucleo che è tornato alla vita. I silvarboriani dicono che si tratta di un miracolo. Non ho basi scientifiche e tecniche per affermarlo, ma che il nucleo si sia riattivato è un dato di fatto e che sia accaduto nel momento in cui vi trovavate là è altrettanto reale. »  
Era Lass, senza dubbio. Quindi il nucleo di Silvarboris era di nuovo vivo, la missione era andata a buon fine, anche se non ricordava esattamente cosa fosse successo. Rammentava il caldo, la pressione sempre più fastidiosa, l'aria irrespirabile e il fatto che avesse iniziato a darle alla testa, ma da lì in poi era tutto molto fumoso. Aveva incontrato una strana creatura che assomigliava ad una volpe verde? Possibile? Doveva essersela sognata, non poteva esserci nulla di vivente nel nucleo di un pianeta.  
« Sia come sia, Shiro, dovresti andare a riposare un po'. » continuò Allura. « Pidge sta bene, anche le apparecchiature del castello hanno diagnosticato che sta solo dormendo, di certo si riprenderà presto. »  
« Lo so, ma voglio essere con lei quando si sveglierà. Avrò tutto il tempo di riposare dopo. »  
Pidge sentì alcuni passi allontanarsi e altri farsi più vicini a lei; fu in quel momento che decise che fosse giunto il momento di aprire gli occhi.  
Nella vaga confusione che ancora sentiva in testa, si rese conto di trovarsi in una stanza sconosciuta. Non era nel castello, probabilmente si trattava di una delle capanne dei silvarboriani. Le pareti sembravano fatte di rami e foglie e, dal soffitto di arbusti intrecciati, filtrava una pallida luce verde. Spostando appena lo sguardo, vide Shiro seduto accanto al giaciglio su cui era stesa; la prima, inspiegabile sensazione che provò fu di un tuffo al cuore. Confusa, si portò una mano al petto e quel gesto attirò l'attenzione del Paladino Nero, che le fu subito accanto.  
« Pidge, sei sveglia? Come ti senti? » le chiese con un tono di voce gentile, posandole una mano sulla fronte.  
Quel contatto improvviso e non previsto le provocò un inspiegabile aumento del battito cardiaco, mentre un assurdo rossore le saliva alle guance. Che diavolo stava succedendo?  
« Ah... io... bene, credo... »  
Da quando balbettava in quel modo ridicolo?  
« Shiro, puoi venire un attimo? Dovresti vedere questi dati. »  
La voce che proveniva dall'esterno apparteneva senza dubbio a Coran e Shiro si alzò con aria di scuse.  
« Vado a vedere di che si tratta e torno, non starò via molto, scusami. Manderò Keith a farti compagnia. »  
Detto questo uscì velocemente e Pidge tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sentendo la tensione allentarsi: non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto, forse un effetto collaterale di qualche medicina aliena, si augurava comunque che svanisse in fretta.  
Keith sopraggiunse solo un paio di minuti dopo, scostando la tenda che copriva l'ingresso, con l'espressione di chi avrebbe preferito trovarsi sulla nave di Zarkon piuttosto che lì. Si sedette accanto al giaciglio e rimase in silenzio, lanciandole alcune occhiate.  
Quando l'atmosfera si fece troppo strana, fu la ragazza stessa a spezzare la tensione.  
« É successo qualcosa? » chiese con un'ombra di preoccupazione.  
Keith scosse la testa.  
« No, solo che... non avevo ancora avuto modo di scusarmi personalmente come si deve per... beh, per averti lasciata indietro. E poi sono felice che tu stia bene, Katie. »  
Pidge stava per dire che non aveva davvero nulla di cui scusarsi, che la colpa era tutta sua e che non doveva più pensarci, ma sentirsi chiamata in quel modo le bloccò le parole in gola. Una smorfia di disagio si dipinse sul suo volto mentre sviava lo sguardo.  
« Facciamo così, ti perdono a patto che non mi chiami mai più in quel modo. »  
La sua espressione doveva essere talmente disgustata che strappò a Keith un sorriso, facendolo rilassare.  
« Stai bene davvero. » fu il commento accompagnato da una risatina. « Quando ti abbiamo sentita dire quelle cose ci siamo preoccupati, abbiamo pensato addirittura che l'atmosfera di Silvarboris, fuori dalla barriera, contenesse alcuni componenti allucinogeni. »  
L'espressione di Pidge si fece di nuovo attenta: non ricordava di aver detto o fatto qualcosa di strano, a malapena aveva immagini sfuocate della loro missione, di cui non conosceva nemmeno l'esito.  
« Di cosa stai parlando? Anzi, raccontami, com'è andata esattamente? »  
E Keith glielo raccontò, lasciandola sempre più incredula ad ogni parola e riportandole alla mente, a poco a poco, quello che credeva fosse stato un sogno. Aveva davvero incontrato il guardiano del nucleo, erano davvero riusciti a ridare vita al pianeta e... aveva davvero detto quelle cose a Shiro.  
Si coprì il volto con le mani: una cosa del genere non era prevista, non sarebbe mai dovuta succedere e ora si spiegava anche le inaspettate reazioni emotive del suo corpo. Ah, dannazione, era un completo disastro!  
A peggiorare quella già precaria situazione, giunse proprio Shiro, di ritorno dalla nave con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
« I parametri di attività del nucleo sono costanti, sembra proprio che non ci saranno altri problemi. »  
« Anche qui va tutto bene. » lo informò Keith posandogli una mano sulla spalla prima di uscire.  
Shiro tornò ad occupare il posto dove si trovava il Paladino Rosso, ma Pidge si ritrasse istintivamente verso il lato opposto del letto.  
« Senti... penso che sia davvero una pessima idea... » mormorò facendo di tutto per non guardarlo e, proprio per questo motivo, non avendo idea di come stesse reagendo Shiro. « Voglio dire, non so cosa mi stia succedendo, o meglio, lo so ma questo non significa che lo approvi. É come se una password non prevista avesse sbloccato alcune funzioni nascoste di un programma. Queste funzioni, però, rischiano di mandare in corto circuito l'intero sistema e, insomma, io sono un hacker e so bene che questo sarebbe un grosso problema. Quando si cerca di crackare un programma ma non si hanno tutti i requisiti necessari, il sistema finisce per avere una reazione di rigetto verso l'invasore e, spesso, entrambi gli apparecchi rimangono danneggiati. Questo per dire che io... »  
Una mano posata sulla sua la indusse finalmente a voltarsi: Shiro stava sorridendo. Aveva un'espressione leggermente imbarazzata ma l'aria di chi sapeva esattamente di cosa si stesse parlando.  
« I requisiti ci sono tutti e sono certo che nessuno dei due apparecchi subirà danni. »  
Si schiarì la voce e cercò i suoi occhi.  
« Non sono particolarmente bravo con questo genere di metafore, ma quello che volevo dire è: sei sempre stata diretta in tutto quello che dovevi dire, non hai bisogno di fare giri di parole con me. Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi. »  
Pidge sentì un nodo stringerle la gola e scosse la testa.  
« Tanto sembra che io l'abbia già detto, no?! » esclamò con un tono che uscì più raschiante del dovuto.  
Gli occhi le si inumidirono senza motivo e questo la mandò su tutte le furie.  
« Maledizione! » esclamò, strofinandoli energicamente. « Maledizione, maledizione!!! »  
Shiro le afferrò i polsi, allontanandole le mani dal viso per impedirle di farsi del male.  
« Anch'io ero preoccupato, anch'io ero spaventato, ma mi spaventa molto di più l'idea di perderti. Katie... »  
Chissà perché il suo nome pronunciato da Shiro non le dava la stessa sensazione di fastidio che detto da altri? Al contrario, nel sentirlo provava un senso di calore e di nostalgia che la faceva stare bene.  
« Oh, al diavolo, e va bene. » sospirò. « Nonostante sia contrario a tutti i miei principi, alle convenzioni sociali, alle gerarchie militari e probabilmente a miliardi di altre regole di cui ora come  ora non m'importa un fico secco, mi piaci. »  
Lo disse tutto d'un fiato, senza guardalo, e solo una carezza sulla guancia la indusse a riportare lo sguardo sul volto che aveva di fronte: Shiro sorrideva, nonostante le guance arrossate e l'espressione ancora un po' incerta.  
« Posso dire che delle convenzioni sociali e delle gerarchie militari non importa un bel niente neanche a me, così come del fatto che se fossimo sulla terra probabilmente mi arresterebbero? E che non sono mai stato più felice che tu fossi sincera con me? »  
Pidge si ritrovò a sorridere a propria volta.  
« Presto riuscirò a gestire tutto questo, quella volpe verde può stare a vedere! »  
« Oh, non vedo l'ora! » rispose Shiro e questa volta non restò particolarmente stupito quando lei gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

La partenza era stata fissata per il giorno successivo. Dopo aver verificato varie volte i parametri di attività del nucleo, era ormai certo che fosse tornato a pieno regime e anche Lass sosteneva che nel giro di una generazione, massimo due, Silvarboris sarebbe tornato al suo antico splendore e alle sue foreste lussureggianti. Da parte sua, come ultimo discendente della razza primigenia, nonché “sacerdote” della dea Silva, avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per mantenere l'equilibrio ed essere d'aiuto agli abitanti.  
Per quella sera i silvarboriani avevano tentato di organizzare un'altra festa, questa volta di addio e ringraziamento ai loro salvatori, ma alla fine ben pochi erano riusciti a prendervi parte: a Pidge era stato vietato di alzarsi dal letto finché non si fosse del tutto ripresa, Shiro era rimasto con lei, ma, una volta sciolta la tensione, era crollato e si era addormentato a sua volta. Allura era convalescente dalla cerimonia e doveva risparmiare le forze in vista del prossimo salto nel wormhole. Hunk, Coran e Lance, dal canto loro, erano stati felici di partecipare, anche se quest'ultimo ancora risentiva del cattivo umore instillatogli da Keith durante la missione.  
La festa si protrasse fino ad un'ora tarda e i silvarboriani furono prodighi di canti, balli, e cibo: ora che la vita sarebbe tornata sul pianeta, i suoi stessi abitanti sembravano aver scoperto una nuova energia.  
Sulla via del ritorno verso il castello, mentre ancora erano ebbri della musica e di tutte le lodi che erano state loro dedicate, notarono una figura solitaria che li attendeva a lato del sentiero.  
« Keith... » lo riconobbe Hunk. « Va tutto bene? Ti sei perso una bella festa. »  
Il Paladino Rosso annuì con un'espressione strana.  
« Sì, volevo solo scambiare due parole. Lance, ti spiace...? »  
A sentirsi tirare in causa, l'altro s'irrigidì per un attimo: Keith era sparito per tutta la sera lasciandogli addosso quella sensazione di irritato disagio, quindi ora cosa voleva? Discutere di nuovo?  
Ignorando il suo stato d'animo, Hunk gli rifilò una gomitata complice.  
« Allora io credo proprio che andrò a letto. Sono cooooosì stanco! E tu, Coran? »  
« Ah, penso che andrò a vedere come sta la principessa, poi seguirò il tuo esempio. Non fate tardi, ragazzi. »  
Quell'ultima battuta, fatta in tono paterno, imbarazzò Lance, che si sentì per un attimo perso quando li vide allontanarsi. Il pensiero della vicinanza di Keith lo agitava, e non solo per il battibecco avuto il giorno prima. Non sapeva come comportarsi, a maggior ragione perché l'altro rimaneva in silenzio a fissarlo.  
« Di cosa volevi parlare? » capitolò infine Lance, incapace di reggere oltre la tensione.  
Keith esitò per un momento, iniziando a camminare nella direzione opposta al castello, come se desiderasse esserne il più lontano possibile, in modo che le sue parole non venissero udite.  
« In realtà volevo scusarmi. » mormorò dopo alcuni istanti, mentre Lance si affannava a seguirlo per non perdersi nemmeno una sillaba. « Mi dispiace, non avevo capito che fossi... geloso. »  
Se Lance era stato anche solo minimamente ben disposto, dopo l'ultima parola l'intenzione evaporò.  
« Ehi! Non ero affatto geloso, che scemenza! Cosa te lo fa pensare? » sbottò arrossendo. « Geloso di te, poi! Bah! »  
« Non ho mai detto che fossi geloso di me. Anzi, pensavo lo fossi di Shiro. »  
Un'affermazione che bastò a gettare Lance nel panico: si era tradito con le proprie mani? Quante chance di fraintendimento aveva? Poteva ancora negare? Di certo Keith non avrebbe capito che si riferiva a...  
« Eri davvero geloso di me? »  
Colpito e affondato.  
« Niente affatto! »  
Keith stava sorridendo, incredibile ma vero, e non si trattava affatto di un'espressione di scherno. Aveva un'aria terribilmente carina, con le guance leggermente arrossate e lo sguardo sfuggente; Lance provò l'impulso di gettarsi in uno dei cespugli che costeggiavano il sentiero, per evitarsi tutto quell'imbarazzo. Questo, però, gli venne impedito da Keith stesso che, abbandonando la strada tracciata, si addentrò in una piccola radura, lasciandosi poi cadere sull'erba fresca. Lance rimase in piedi accanto a lui, sulle spine.  
« Beh, è un peccato, ne sarei stato felice. » fu il commento che lo raggiunse.  
Ne sarebbe stato felice? Non poteva certo significare quello che Lance stava pensando e che gli stava procurando una preoccupante tachicardia. Keith, tuttavia, non sembrava intenzionato a lasciargli il tempo di metabolizzare.  
« Senti, Lance... » continuò. « Mi canteresti ancora la canzone dell'altra sera? »  
Rassicurato all'idea di muoversi finalmente su un terreno conosciuto, Lance tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si sedette sull'erba al suo fianco, portandosi sulle ginocchia lo strumento che, fino a quel momento, aveva tenuto appeso ad una spalla.  
« “Sale el sol”? Certo, volentieri. I silvaboriani mi hanno anche regalato la chitarra! Era ora che anche tu iniziassi ad apprezzare Shakira e... »  
« No, quella dove dicevi di poter essere il mio eroe. »  
Ora ne era certo, Keith lo faceva apposta, stava tentando di fargli venire un infarto. Inoltre, non avrebbe dovuto sapere niente di quelle tre parole che aveva accennato, visto che, teoricamente, si era addormentato.  
« Non credo che... » fu il suo ultimo, strenuo tentativo di sfuggire alla situazione, stroncato da un: «Per favore... » pronunciato con un tono talmente fievole che Lance si sarebbe sentito un verme a rifiutare.  
Imbracciò quindi la chitarra e tentò di concentrarsi il più possibile sugli accordi, per non pensare a quello che la canzone, che lui stesso, stava dicendo.

_« Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight »  
_  
Mentre pronunciava le ultime parole della strofa, Lance sentì la propria voce tremare leggermente e si augurò che Keith non lo notasse. In ogni caso, per nulla al mondo si sarebbe voltato a guardarlo. Sapeva benissimo che, in caso contrario, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare alla fine.

_« I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away » _

E sarebbe stato disposto a farlo davvero, se Keith gliel'avesse permesso, se avesse capito cosa si celava dietro le sue battute, i battibecchi, gli scherzi o semplicemente le parole di una canzone.

_« Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away »  
_  
Lance abbassò la chitarra e la posò sull'erba, mentre l'eco dell'ultima nota si perdeva nell'aria. Keith lo stava fissando e i suoi occhi avevano un'espressione vagamente persa: aveva davvero capito? Lance non lo sapeva, non riusciva ad immaginarselo, sentiva solo un nodo in gola che quasi gli impediva di respirare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come fosse riuscito a cantare fino a un attimo prima.  
Poi, finalmente, Keith parlò, con un tono di voce fin troppo calmo per il momento che era.  
« Faresti quello che volevi fare l'altra sera? »  
« Quello che...? »  
Lance gracchiò quella mezza domanda senza riuscire ad articolarne una più sensata.  
« Sì. Ho avuto l'impressione che stessi per fare qualcosa, ma alla fine hai rinunciato e ti sei messo a dormire. Fallo adesso, per favore. »  
Keith chiuse gli occhi, lì di fronte a lui, e Lance ebbe la certezza che il suo cuore stesse per esplodere. Le mani gli tremavano in modo imbarazzante mentre si posavano sulle sue guance e gli scostavano appena i capelli. Probabilmente Keith lo avrebbe ucciso, ma ormai erano in ballo. Prese coraggio e si sporse in avanti, avvicinando il proprio volto al suo, fino a posargli le labbra sulla fronte.  
Si ritrasse di scatto, con le guance in fiamme e il desiderio impellente di darsela a gambe.  
Un istante dopo, Keith lo stava fissando e quei grandi occhi scuri esprimevano soprattutto confusione.  
« Beh? Tutto qui? E io che credevo volessi baciarmi. »  
« Scusa tanto, Kitty-boy, se pensavo che non fossi... d'accordo... Lo sei...? »  
L'esclamazione, iniziata con un tono scocciato, si affievolì fino all'ultima, stentata domanda. Lance davvero non sapeva quale forza astrale lo portasse a parlare ancora.  
« Sarei qui, altrimenti? »  
E Keith, dannazione, Keith stava facendo di tutto per farlo uscire di testa.  
Nessuno dei due aggiunse altro, si limitarono a fissarsi per una manciata di secondi ancora prima di decidere che non c'era più spazio per le parole.  
_« Vada come vada! »_ si ritrovò a pensare Lance, mentre le sue labbra cercavano quelle di Keith più appassionatamente di quanto pensasse.  
Pochi istanti dopo, senza nemmeno capire come, si ritrovò steso sull'erba, con Keith sopra di lui che gli baciava il collo ed era talmente piacevole e coinvolgente che dalle sue labbra sfuggì un gemito che somigliava troppo ad un'invocazione.  
Lance faticò a riconoscere la propria voce e, se fosse stato un po' più presente a sé stesso, se ne sarebbe vergognato a morte. In quel momento, però, quel particolare aveva ben poca importanza rispetto al calore delle labbra di Keith sulla sua pelle e quanto, nonostante questo, gli dessero i brividi. Che fosse per il contrasto tra i loro due elementi? L'acqua spegneva il fuoco, ma non sembrava decisamente quello il caso, si ritrovò a pensare, mentre affondava le dita nei suoi capelli scuri e lo attirava di nuovo verso la propria bocca.  
« PALADINI! Questa è una comunicazione d'emergenza! Rientrate immediatamente al castello! »  
La voce di Allura rimbombò nel silenzio della notte, amplificata dagli altoparlanti, spezzando i respiri affannati di entrambi, e a Lance scappò un lamento, questa volta di frustrazione.  
« Non ci credo... » mormorò lasciando ricadere la testa all'indietro, nell'erba.  
Neanche a dirlo, Keith era già in piedi, con i capelli solamente un po' arruffati e un'espressione vagamente infastidita che non differiva di molto da quella abituale.  
« Che fai ancora lì, Lance? La principessa ci sta chiamando. » lo apostrofò, come se non gli fosse saltato addosso appena un minuto prima.  
Lance si produsse in una smorfia, portandosi le mani al petto in un gesto teatrale.  
« É mortificante, lo sai, Kitty-boy? Mi sento usato e gettato via. »  
La mano che Keith gli allungò per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, venne prontamente accettata, mentre questi gli rivolgeva un'occhiata perplessa.  
« Gettato via? Cosa ti fa credere che non riprenderemo il discorso appena sistemata anche questa faccenda? Magari nella mia stanza, questa volta. »  
L'aveva detto senza la minima traccia di ironia o malizia e Lance si ritrovò a scuotere la testa e sospirare, prima di baciarlo di nuovo, a bruciapelo.  
« Su, andiamo a sentire cosa vuole ancora l'universo da noi! »

L'allegro cicaleccio della festa era arrivato fino alla capanna dove Pidge stava riposando e in parte alla ragazza era dispiaciuto non potervi partecipare. A giudicare dalle risate, dalla musica e dalle canzoni, doveva essere stata una serata divertente. Tuttavia, a ben pensarci, non avrebbe scambiato quelle ore tranquille con niente al mondo: aveva sudato sette camicie per convincere Shiro a sdraiarsi accanto a lei sul giaciglio. Alla fine, complice la stanchezza e la giornata lunga, l'aveva avuta vinta. Shiro era crollato addormentato poco dopo e lei era rimasta ad osservarlo per un po', prima di raggomitolarglisi contro, come la sera prima.  
Venire a capo di quel sentimento così contorto, di cui aveva preso coscienza in modo troppo anomalo, non sarebbe stato facile, ma ci si poteva lavorare. Inoltre, averlo vicino la faceva sentire bene e le dava gioia, quindi di tornare indietro non se ne parlava.  
Avendo dormito per buona parte della giornata non si sentiva più così stanca, per questo si soffermò a guardare l'altro riposare, mentre la sua mente vagava. Il guardiano del nucleo le aveva detto che, a volte, la salvezza del singolo poteva essere parte della salvezza dell'intero universo: era un pensiero interessante dal punto di vista di qualcuno che si era sempre sentito ripetere che il valore di pochi individui rispetto alla sopravvivenza della massa era relativo. Capiva l'importanza della regola che era stata loro imposta; non la condivideva, come spesso le sue azioni e quelle degli altri del gruppo avevano dimostrato, ma poteva comprenderla. Invece quel nuovo ideale era affascinante nell'importanza che dava all'individuo nella sua singolarità: il guardiano del nucleo aveva dato valore ai sentimenti di una semplice umana senza nessun potere e venuta da chissà dove. Sapere che erano state quelle emozioni, impalpabili e prive di sostanza, e non qualche potentissima magia a salvare il pianeta, era una sensazione straniante ed euforizzante allo stesso tempo.  
Persa nei suoi voli pindarici, non si era resa conto che le sue dita si erano messe a giocherellare con i capelli di Shiro, attorcigliando e lisciando alcune ciocche del ciuffo bianco che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Solo quando sentì un paio di occhi scuri puntati su di sé, tornò con i piedi per terra.  
« É così interessante guardarmi dormire? » chiese Shiro con un mezzo sorriso e Pidge avrebbe potuto imbarazzarsi, arrossire e balbettare qualche scusa come da cliché della ragazzina innamorata, ma aveva avuto due ore di tempo per ragionarci su e il solo pensiero di quelle reazioni la faceva rabbrividire. Quella consapevolezza non sarebbe bastata a cambiare il suo modo di essere.  
« Sì, è uno spettacolo niente male. » rispose, ricambiando con un'espressione furbetta. « Spero di poterlo ammirare spesso. »  
A quelle parole, ebbe la soddisfazione di vedere Shiro sviare lo sguardo.  
« Beh, non avevi detto di apprezzare il mio essere diretta? Quindi adesso mi chiedo cosa stai aspettando a darmi il bacio del buongiorno. Fin adesso ho fatto tutto io. »  
Trattenne una risata quando vide lo sguardo di Shiro vagare verso la tenda che copriva l'ingresso, in cerca di una qualsiasi risposta.  
« É ancora notte. » fu il misero tentativo.  
« Fiscale. »  
Pidge gonfiò le guance fingendosi offesa, almeno finché Shiro non le sfiorò la guancia con una mano, posandovi poi un bacio leggero.  
Probabilmente non era l'unica a doversi abituare a quella nuova condizione e Shiro, nonostante fosse quello grande e grosso, sembrava più in imbarazzo di lei.  
« Ci dobbiamo lavorare, eh? »  
« Ci lavoreremo... »  
Pidge scoppiò a ridere e si sporse in avanti, ma proprio in quel momento la voce di Allura raggiunse anche il villaggio dei silvarboriani, incitando i Paladini al rientro.  
« Il castello ha captato una richiesta di aiuto, dobbiamo muoverci subito! Rientrate immediatamente! »  
Pidge sbuffò leggermente.  
« Coran non aveva detto che Allura era stremata dalla cerimonia? » brontolò, non riuscendo a trattenere un tono vagamente polemico.  
« Katie... »  
« Lo so, lo so, e anch'io sono d'accordo che la missione sia la cosa più importante. Solo speravo di avere un po' più di tempo. »  
Shiro le sorrise con espressione comprensiva, scese dal letto e si sporse in avanti per sollevarla tra le braccia. Pidge, colta alla sprovvista, lanciò uno strillo sorpreso e si aggrappò al suo collo, d'istinto.  
« Cosa stai facendo?! Mettimi giù! »  
Shiro ridacchiò per un attimo ed ignorò le proteste, avviandosi verso l'uscita.  
« Sei convalescente, non posso permettere che ti affatichi. E in questo modo guadagniamo un po' di tempo. »  
Senza aggiungere altro si mise in marcia verso il castello e a Pidge non restò altro da fare che assecondarlo e godersi il calore del suo abbraccio mentre un sorriso spontaneo si dipingeva sul suo volto.

Quella notte, alla sola luce delle stelle che scintillavano sullo sfondo nero dell'universo infinito, il Castello dei Leoni partì da Silvarboris lasciandosi alle spalle una scia incandescente e la gratitudine di un intero popolo. Con sé portava la grande luce della speranza, la salvezza di tutti. Quella sera, su quel pianeta sperduto, ad essa si erano unite nuove piccole luci sbocciate nel cuore di ognuno.


End file.
